Well This Sucks
by Kate The Cactus
Summary: A school funded cruise takes a turn for the worst when the boat pulls a Titanic and sinks, leaving the surviving passengers stranded on an island. Now it's time to play a game of natural selection as the group of seniors try to live for as long as they can until they are rescued or get eaten by a shark or something. How hard can it be? [CA: Canine'sCourage) [CHAPTER 8!]
1. Form and Prologue

**I am honestly the WORST at summaries. Anyways, hi y'all. I decided to jump on the bandwagon and write an OC story with the whole "decision influential" stuff, it seems like a lot of fun. I've been thinking about doing one for awhile, but finally decided on it. It's my first one so I hope I don't disappoint '^'**

 **So here's the deal, I will be incorporating people's OCs into the story I can only handle a probably max of 10ish OCs though. I will choose them based on detail and how well they are portrayed in the sign ups. My standards are very low, so I don't expect perfection, just well thought out OCs. This means no Mary Sues, "perfect" characters, or characters with powers. This also means descriptive signups, so no one word response (except name and stuff where only one word is necessary. I'm referring to personality, likes, etc.)**

 **Submissions through the PM are preferred, but if you would rather submit via review, I will be okay with that.**

* * *

 **OC SIGN UPS ARE CLOSED!**

* * *

 **Here are my OCs for reference :3**

—

 **Name:** Zoe Richards

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Heterosexual

 **Personality:** She is very sarcastic no matter who she's around, but tends to stay quiet around newer people/not-as-close friends. Around her closer friends she is a lot more talkative and bubbly and is actually a nice and kind-hearted person when you get to know her, but still a genuine smart ass. She's typically flexible with tasks, changes, or sudden events, but finds it hard to stay calm when she's under pressure

 **Background:** She was born in a city in Ohio. She lived there until she was about 12. Her dad works as a mechanical engineer and her mom is a pediatrician. Her dad got a job offer, so they moved to Colorado.

 **Appearance:** Zoe has long, dark brown hair that comes down a little past her shoulders, light skin, as well as bright blue eyes. She is very short compared to everyone else (about 5'1") and has a thin build.

 **Typical Outfit:** Typically, she wears a pink sweater with a lime green scarf and dark blue jeans in colder weather. Underneath, she wears either T-shirts or tank tops.

 **Likes:** Doodling on occasion, writing, stargazing, traveling, fairs (gotta love that fair food), gelato, 80s music, though she hates to admit so.

 **Dislikes:** Being in large crowds, spiders, really loud people, being cold, she likes sweet children, but she wants to drop kick the bratty ones (which makes babysitting a challenge so she doesn't usually babysit other people's kids).

 **Strengths:** She's pretty smart, especially with science, she is also pretty good at math and English. She is also a bit of a medical nerd. She tends to be very logical and usually thinks with common sense.

 **Weaknesses:** Probably her biggest weakness is being very short. She's always shorter than everybody else and has gotten teased because of it in the past. It's mostly a weakness because she can't reach things...She is really bad a social studies...like REALLY bad. She knows about 6 presidents and only really knows that there was a World War. She is really bad at running too.

 **Fears:** Spiders, heights (a little), losing the ones she cares about/losing someone because of her, car crashes.

 **Physical activity and stuff 1-10**

Running- 3

Climbing- 6

Fighting- 6

Agility- 4

Swimming- 7

Stealth- 8

Intelligence- 7

Pain tolerance- 7

Health/Healing- 9

 **Family:** Mom- Anastasia Richards

Dad- Nick Richards

Brother- Derek Richards

Brother and Sister- Luke and Kate Richards (5 years younger)

She is very close to her twin brother, Derek, whom she was nearly inseparable from growing up.

 **Friends:** After moving in for the first time, Wendy almost immediately adopted her into the girls group. Zoe mostly hangs out with her and Bebe, along with the other girls. She also became very good friends with Patty Nelson, who shares a similar dark sense of humor and sarcasm that she has (at least thats how I portray her .3.). Whenever Stan invited Wendy to hang out with him and the guys occasionally (even though Cartman hates this) she often brings Zoe with her so she can socialize with boys against her will. She gets along well with Stan and became pretty close to Kyle and Kenny. She talks with Kyle a lot because he's one of the only sane people in the town that she can relate to, and Kenny because he's just fun to hang out with in general.

 **Enemies:** She does not consider anybody an enemy, but will argue with people who piss her off.

 **Crush:** Eh

 **Random Facts:** She is very cuddly despite not liking very much attention. Her favorite colors light and dark blue, and hot pink. Being that her mother is very Italian, she was taught the language early on and can almost fluently speak it. She hates it when people (besides her mom) call her by her full name, which is Zohara(her mom wanted to name her after her grandma). She enjoys singing but doesn't do it in front of people very often, and is currently learning how to play the ukulele. She has a cat named Oliver and a parrot name Tyrone.

—

 **Name:** Derek Richards

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexuality:** Heterosexual

 **Personality:** Derek can be described as a pretty chill guy. He gets along with most people and can be very dorky. He tends to be somewhat of a jokester. However, he can also be very serious, especially from being VERY protective over his sister. He can get very defensive at certain times, as well as emotional, but this is shown very often. He can rarely have moments of insanity.

 **Background:** Pretty much same as Zoe

 **Appearance:** Derek has dirty blonde, almost light brown hair at about medium length. He also has blue eyes that are similar to Zoe's. He is very tall (6'2") especially when standing next to his much smaller sister. He has a quite thin, muscular build.

 **Typical Outfit:** In cold weather, he wears a grey and blue jacket as well as an occasional red scarf, and brown jeans. In warmer weather, he wears your average graphic tees and shorts or jeans.

 **Likes:** Sports, mostly football, cars, spending time with family, video games, the outdoors, occasionally working out.

 **Dislikes:** Shopping, any movie involving animal deaths, responsibility

 **Strengths:** He is a pretty strong person, typically allowing him to have no trouble with big tasks. He is also very smart with technology and is quite innovative.

 **Weaknesses:** He tends to let his emotions get the best of him, which often leads to him not being able to think straight. These things can sometimes spiral out of control to the point where he becomes hysterical.

 **Fears:** He is freaked out by clowns and mascot costumes.

 **Physical activity and stuff 1-10**

Running- 9

Climbing- 6

Fighting- 8

Agility- 4

Swimming- 8

Stealth- 5

Intelligence- 6

Pain tolerance- 8

Health/Healing- 4

 **Family:** Mom- Anastasia Richards

Dad- Nick Richards

Sister- Zoe Richards

Brother and Sister- Luke and Kate Richards (5 years younger)

 **Friends:** Derek talks to the main boys occasionally, especially Craig and friends, but his best friend is Kevin Stoley. They had somehow become friends after he appealed to Derek's hidden nerdy side. Though he finds him a total geek at times, he still enjoys hanging out with him and playing video games on occasion. He is also very good friends with Clyde as well. Derek also surprisingly gets along well with Cartman.

 **Enemies:** None

 **Crush:** I dunno

 **Random Facts:** He is older than Zoe by 3 minutes and 48 seconds. He has a German Shepard (whose name I haven't decided on ._.). While his sister is fluent in Italian, he picked up a few words, but taught himself some German and Russian on the internet for his own amusement. His favorite colors are blue, red, and green. He broke both of his arms in an incident on the merry-go-round in 2nd grade.

—

 **Okay… Now here's kinda a prologue I guess. It's in 1st person for now, but next chapter I will make it so it's 3rd person. This is just kinda easier for me to start off the story .3.**

—

My stare couldn't seem to leave the light blue paper that was in front of me. I received it several hours ago and within that time nothing had changed on it. My gaze traveled to the neat cursive that made up my mother's signature, a reminder that she apparently trusted me to be on my own for an entire week for some reason. I looked back up to the top of the page, reading the header time and time again, still shocked that the sentence actually existed; "South Park High Senior Vacation".

Why so shocked? First off, I didn't actually think our school had any money to spare anymore. We couldn't afford new auditorium chairs let alone an entire goddamn boat. But apparently, we received quite a bit of money as a grant from some company allowing us to be able to have a senior trip. Lucky us right? Secondly, all of the trips I've taken with this class since moving here several years ago have been extremely lame. It's basically their thing. So having a vacation that my middle class family probably couldn't even afford for a field trip is a little suspicious if you ask me.

I let out a sigh and finally decided to fold up the paper and put it into my bag. Not long after, I heard loud footsteps as my brother came barreling down the stairs. "Heyo Small Fry!" I could hear his voice before he even came into view. "Did mom or dad sign your permission form yet?"

I rolled my eyes and whipped my head around to look up at him as he turned he corner into the kitchen where I stood. "Yes I did… I take it you just got yours signed?"

"You bet Zo! Wow I didn't think we would ever get to go on a senior trip. Isn't this so amazing? I mean, you'd think if anything we would take a trip to like, a cabin in the woods or the museum, but we get to go on one of the best cruise ships in the country for an entire week!"

"Alright Derek, maybe try toning it down a bit. I read the paper, so I don't need the commentary." I said as I lifted my backpack off the floor and threw a strap around my shoulder.

Derek frowned. "Wow you seem excited…"

"I'm bursting with joy, can't you tell?" I replied sarcastically before maneuvering around him to walk up the stairs. At the top, I turned down the hallway to our room and practically tossed the bag across the floor. I jumped onto my bed and rolled onto my back, pulling out my phone to browse one of my several trash social media accounts. Derek apparently followed me up the stairs, because he appeared in my door way the second I laid down.

"So, are you going to pack stuff up?" He asked, walking over to his dresser on his side of the room. "You need to have it all ready for the trip."

"It's not for another week Dare… I'll do it the night before…" I said, not bothering to look away from my phone screen.

"Oh well, I'm going to start right now so I don't forget."

I glanced at him for a minute. "Since when are you so enthusiastic about field trips?"

"I've always loved field trips. Even the bad ones, since you don't have to go to school."

"True…"

"Plus, how could you not be enthusiastic about this one? It's a-"

"Freaking cruise. Yep you've said that already…" I finished his sentence, smirking when I saw him roll his eyes. I laid my head back down, staring at my phone. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. I was a little, since this would defiantly make up for all of the shitty field trips we've taken in the past, especially the one where we broke down and we spent 5 hours at the gas station playing eye spy for the duration of the trip. Yet for some reason, I felt like there was something about this one that made it too good to be true.

—

 **A/N: Really short, but there's a prologue I guess. Send in forms through PM (preferably) and I will hopefully start writing more very soon :3**

 **~KTCK**


	2. A Vacation You'll Never Forget

A/N: **Hey everybody! I want to thank everyone who signed up their OC for this story. I'm excited to be able to work with them. I hope that I have written them correctly, and if I need to change anything, don't hesitate to tell me! So, with this chapter, I officially close OC sign ups. Here is the final list of OCs that will be featured:**

 **Zoe Richards - Me**

 **Derek Richards - Me**

 **John Calloway - CreeperHead**

 **Sam Stone - Tinkerbellfairy**

 **Billy Joan Giver - GE PIP SP**

 **Sean O'Brian - Matturbs**

 **Emily Narvy - Wubaluu**

 **Monica Ramirez - TroubledFangirl**

 **Mason Harrison Yates - Canine's Courage**

 **Kevin Kreiger - The Next Kevin.K**

 **Kenmur Owens - ReaderNapstablook**

 **Again, thank you to everyone! ^-^ I mean seriously, I didn't expect this great of a turn out!**

 **I also would like to talk about a concept for the story that I thought about. A lot of OC stories are driven by decisions by the characters and readers, so I decided to do something like that two, just so the story seems more interactive. Plus, it helps me come up with ideas for the story. So, I have decided to use the polls feature. I will post a poll after every chapter that has choices or things like that. Anyone is welcome to vote. I will probably take it down after a few days or so, then post the following chapter. I'm still kinda working with this idea so, I'm hoping it will not totally backfire.**

 **Anyways, I'll shut up now. Here's the official first chapter of the story!**

* * *

 **Well This Sucks**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **A Vacation You'll Never Forget**

* * *

The week went by quicker than anyone thought it would. It was Monday, which to most people means, "Damn, time to go back to work…" But it also meant the day of the unexpected cruise trip to depart into God knows where in the middle of the ocean. A few students drove in their cars, though most decided to take the provided transportation, knowing that they didn't have to pay for gas. After several boring hours of driving to a port in California, the bus of thrilled seniors arrived, staring out into the endless stretch of clear, blue, water. Zoe looked up in amazement at the colossal ship before her. Derek stood beside her, his jaw dropping.

"HOLY SHIT!" He exclaimed, nearly dropping his bags. "That's like, the biggest boat I've ever seen!"

Zoe chuckled at his enthusiasm, flicking aside a stray bit of brown hair that was in her face. She had decided to put up her hair for the first time in a long time, knowing she would actually be able to enjoy hot weather for once. "Yeah I guess it's pretty impressive. Still, I can't believe the school actually managed to afford a ship this size."

"Well, this is already turning out to be the world's best vacation ever," Derek smiled widely and ran over to the place where they were collecting luggage. Zoe watched him run off like a small child. Meanwhile, she scanned the crowd, seeing the second busload of people arrive. Her eyes met with two females who stepped off. She walked over to them with a half smile.

"Hey Wendy and Bebe, how was your boring ass bus ride?" she asked with an amused tone.

Wendy chuckled, setting down her suitcase for a moment. "Exactly that, boring ass."

"Not to mention annoying as hell…" Bebe sighed, slight aggravation in her tone. "You're lucky you didn't have to be on the same bus as-"

"WOOOOOO BRING ON THE MARGARITAS!" A loud voice could be heard from the inside of the bus. Seconds later, a large teenager came crashing out of the doors, running out towards the boat.

Butters followed slowly behind him with a tall teenager by his side. "U-um, he knows we're still not old enough to drink yet right?"

The girl shrugged. "Eh, he'll find out eventually. No need to put him in a pissed off mood right off the bat."

"Yeah I guess so. Do you think they'll have activities or something, Emily?" He asked.

"Hell if I know, but they better be good ones. I mean, there's only so much you can do on a ship," she replied, looking up at the boat. Eventually, the two caught up to him.

"Hey Eric, you know we can't dri-" Emily nudged Butters before he finished his sentence. "I uh… So… Are you ready for the boat ride Eric?"

"You bet your asses I am!" The brunette exclaimed. "Five whole days of nothing but endless food and other cool shit. Plus, we can try and throw Kyle overboard while he's sleeping. What could be better?"

"Well it seems like you're pretty confident of your week plans Cartman," Emily said.

He nodded while looking up at the boat. "Mmhm, plus, I heard we get the whole boat to ourselves, besides a 60 or so other people, so theres like barley anybody on compared to other cruises. In fact, half of the boat belongs to us, so we won't have hippies and other asshole old people yelling at us. It's literally the best thing ever."

Butters smiled and looked over at the luggage check in. "Well, we should probably go put our stuff away."

"Yeah, the sooner we get our stuff in, the sooner we can leave. Plus, we may be able to get first pick of the rooms if we get on the boat fast enough," Emily added and followed the two towards the check in.

* * *

Kenny was almost right after Cartman in running off the bus in excitement. He looked up at the cruise ship with wide eyes. "It's magnificent…" He whispered in amazement. He never thought he would ever step onto an expensive boat of luxury in his entire life. And miraculously, he had his entire admission paid by the school's grant. It was simply a dream come true. He turned towards the bus as more people stepped off. "Hey John! Mason! You two coming?" He called out as a black haired teen stepped off, followed by one with dark brown hair.

"Yeah yeah, wait up," John replied, catching up to the blonde. He set his bag down for a moment to marvel at what everyone else was gossiping about.

Mason made it over to him as well, gazing up at the ship. "Hmm… So this is the thing…" He mumbled half to himself as he scanned the group of people. "Damn, is it really just the class on the boat? I can't believe they would actually trust a bunch of dumbass teens on a cruise ship by themselves…"

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Anyways, isn't it awesome?" Kenny asked with enthusiasm. "We get to stay on a cruise ship for an entire week with 1st class service!"

John nodded in agreement, studying the boat. He was surprised they would be staying on such a big ship. He more or less expected it to be half the size. "It is pretty cool. It's hard to believe this whole thing was paid for by the school. I would have never thought I would be on one of these in my entire life."

"Yeah I guess it's okay," Mason said. "Could be nice to get out of the town for awhile, possibly get some drinks."

"I want to stand on the end of it with my hands out like in the Titanic movie, while that song by Celine Dion plays in the background. Do you think they'd let me do that?" Kenny asked, his eyes widened in thought.

John chuckled slightly, but didn't look away from the boat. "Sure I guess? I mean, good luck with not getting in trouble for it, but do whatever you want."

Kenny snickered, before taking off his orange parka and tying it around his waist. "Man, I forgot there are places in the world that are actually hot. Growing up seeing nothing but the snow on the ground in a town surrounded by mountains, you get used to the cold."

"Yeah it really is quite a change…" Mason agreed, having been born and raised in the town as well.

"Mmh, I've gotten used to it I guess. I mean, I've been around long enough to get used to it," Josh added.

"Yeah, well anyways, we should go to the check in. I know we really don't have much luggage, but that makes it easy right?" Kenny said and hurried over. John and Mason simply nodded and followed behind.

* * *

Wendy looked over at the check in, seeing everyone flooding over that way. "We should probably go check in. It's probably going to get chaotic over there soon."

"Alright Wend. Zoe you coming?" Bebe asked as she started following behind the noirette.

"I'll catch up with you two in a bit," Zoe replied as the walked off. She turned around, searching the group of students for her brother. He was standing by Kevin Stoley, doing what looked like fangirling over something. He looked like he was fine.

She started walking towards the check in area, when she spotted the exchange student, Billy Joan, or as everyone calls her, BJ. Zoe found herself in a conversation with her when she first arrived at the school during gym class. She didn't exactly know what to think of her at first, but eventually she found her to be quite an interesting person, and enjoyed hanging out with her quite a bit. Especially their mutual hatred for gym class. It also was nice not being the only small one in the class. She even suggested forming a small person cult.

Zoe walked over to her. "Hey there BJ," she greeted in a friendly tone.

Upon hearing her name, BJ turned in the direction of the voice. "Oh hey there Zoe!" she replied.

"So, excited for the trip at all?"

"Of course! I'm glad to be able to experience all of this with your school. It's very exciting." She said with a grin. "Have all of the past field trips been as cool as this one?"

"Glad to hear it! And no, not in the slightest. We got lucky this year with a badass field trip. Trust me, you haven't missed out." Zoe answered with a chuckle. As she was talking, another teen approached them, she was a few inches taller than Zoe.

"Hey Soap."

Zoe jumped slightly in surprise, then turned, seeing Patty Nelson behind her. "Jesus, a little warning next time dumbass."

"I'm sorry, did she just call you Soap?" BJ asked awkwardly.

Zoe's eyes widened. "No… I mean… it's a long story…. I.."

"I was texting her and my phone auto corrected her name to Soap. Her name is Soap now." Patty replied in a serious tone.

Zoe rolled her eyes and punched her in the arm, then turned back to BJ, who looked genuinely confused. "Sorry, anyways, do you want to come with us to check in?"

BJ looked past her, seeing the bodies of Wendy and Bebe. She frowned slightly, but nodded. "Sure I guess."

"Great. Patty, would you like to accompany as well?"

She nodded as well and followed them. "Hey, what would happen if this entire ship turned into the Titanic and sank?"

Zoe sighed sharply. "Then I would not be surprised in the least."

* * *

"Make sure you don't mix up these bags. And especially make sure these two bags right here don't separate. It's extremely important." One of the men checking in students stared in slight annoyance as he listened to the redheaded teenager in front of him explain what he couldn't give two shits about. "Do you know when I'll get this stuff back? Because I have medicine I have to take at 3:30."

"Come on Kyle, leave the dude alone…."

He glanced over at the source of the voice. "Stan you don't understand the importance of this- Wait where did he go?" Kyle turned back to see the man he was bothering had disappeared. "Do you think he heard the think about the medicine?"

Stan grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Your stuff will be fine, let's go."

Kyle frowned. "But I need to know where they'll put my-"

"Oh for God's sake…." Stan let go and started towards the people moving luggage. "I'll be back…"

Kyle watched him go for a moment, but turned upon hearing a voice behind him. "So, what's so important about your bags?" He asked in curiosity.

"Oh, hey Sean. I just need to have everything organized and together. It's really important I guess."

"I get it. It seems important," Sean replied.

"Yeah.. Anyways, how have you been? Have you checked in yet?" Kyle asked in his typical friendly tone.

"Just about to. And I've been alright," He replied as he gave his bags to the people checking in. "How about you?"

"I couldn't be better! Two weeks ago, I got several acceptance letters from different colleges, one of them being Caltech."

Sean's eyes widened. "Caltech? Isn't it like a one in 50 get accepted thing?

"Supposedly. But apparently they heard about the research project I did two years ago, and they want me to go to school there! So I guess I'm one in 50!" Kyle jumped up and down as he spoke. "It's practically one of my dream schools."

"The tuition costs over 45 thousand dollars, thats more than some people make a year. How are you possibly going to afford to go there?"

"I've also gotten word back that quite a few of the scholarships I've applied for have been considered and accepted."

"Wow, that's awesome. I still don't know what I'm doing yet. I'm glad your getting it figured out."

Stan walked back over with a sigh. "Alright princess, I know exactly where your stuff is at, and it's all organized…."

Kyle grinned and replied, "Wow, thanks Stan!"

"Yeah yeah, now can we please go check out the boat now?"

"Alright fine."

* * *

Wendy and Bebe checked in their things, then met up with some of the other girls,. Heidi and Nicole were chatting amongst themselves. They were later joined by Red and Monica soon after. Wendy waved as they approached. "Hey you two."

"Hey," Monica greeted with a smile. "Did you already check in?"

"Just a few minutes ago, you?" Bebe asked.

"Just got back from it," Red answered.

Monica looked over at the boat with an enthusiastic expression. "So, what are we suppose to do on the ship?" She asked.

"I dunno," Bebe replied. "We probably just enjoy ourselves. I heard they have a pool on board. I'm hoping to relax by the side in the sun."

"Oh yes, sign me up for that," Heidi commented.

"Whatever Cartman said about the drinks, honestly that doesn't seem too bad. Even if they are just nonalcoholic, they should be awesome," Monica added. "It seems like it will be quite a vacation." All of the girls voiced their agreement.

* * *

"Boats are so weird…." Craig thought aloud while walking with Tweek, Token, Clyde, and a girl named Sam, who tended to hang out with them.

"Y-You don't think it's gonna sink do you?!" Tweek asked nervously.

"Of course it won't sink," Token said. "Technology has improved and boat safety is way more sufficient."

"Yeah don't worry about it Tweek," Sam said. "Besides, even if it did, there would be life boats."

Clyde scanned the ship, before saying, "They have a pool right? What about personal butlers that serve you piña coladas?"

Sam shrugged. "I hope so. I heard we'll be getting 1st class service, so it could be a possibility."

"This whole vacation thing still seems odd…" Craig commented in his usual monotonous voice. "We've never had a good vacation with our school since… Well, ever… And just now they decide to pull this one out of their asses?"

"Odd as it might be, we shouldn't complain," Sam added. "I mean, it's a school funded vacation, how bad can it be?"

* * *

"THIS IS SOOOO COOL," a tall teenager cried out. "I mean, how often do you get to go out in the middle of the ocean with a huge boat?" He grabbed a random stranger by the shoulders and shook him with excitement. "Isn't it awesome!?"

"Kenmur, what are you doing to the poor guy?" His friend Jason questioned, pulling him away from the jostled person.

"I'm just sharing to the people of how stoked I am to be here," Kenmur replied with a grin. "I mean, how could you not be excited?"

"Yes I'm excited, but you shouldn't just borderline strangle a person and violently shake them like an etch-n-sketch."

He frowned before grabbing his bags and moved toward the check out. "Alright, alright, I'll tone it down a _little_ …. Race you to the check in!" He exclaimed and dashed off. Jason simply rolled his eyes, following behind at a semi quick pace.

* * *

Derek was standing in the large swarm of teenagers with Clyde the two Kevins nearby. It was pretty funny how popular the name was back in town. He could hear their conversation behind him as he looked around at the people in the crowd.

"So, do you think I will be able to sneak this on?" Kevin Stoley asked the other Kevin as he pulled out a toy light saber from his bag.

"Take it with you just in case," He responded. "And if they try to take it with you, beat them up."

"Just in case of what?" Stoley asked curiously.

"Psh, I dunno…" Kevin said with a shrug. "I mean, what would happen if the boat stopped moving and we were stuck in the middle of the ocean? You could use it to fight all of the other people to get to all of the food. Survival of the fittest."

"Can that happen?"

"Yeah I guess so.'

Suddenly, with all of the boring introductions over, the gates to the loading area opened, allowing for the seniors to make their way onto the cruise ship. They all rushed on like Black Friday parents so they could get onto the boat as quickly as possible. Once everyone was on, they were lead towards an open deck near the middle of the boat. Everybody looked around, wondering what they were supposed to do, until a voice got their attention.

"Welcome seniors!" A man greeted everyone when they were all quiet and accounted for. "I hope you're all excited for a vacation you won't forget!"

Another man joined him. "Yes, welcome everyone! If you'd all follow me, we will take you to where your rooms will be, so you can get settled in quickly. Then you'll get more time to do what you want." Everyone nodded and did as told, following behind both of them. As they moved inside of the boat, Stan spoke up.

"So, what exactly all we be doing?" He questioned.

One of the men glanced back. "What do you mean?"

"He probably means, like, what kinds of activities do you offer?" Emily asked.

The two men glanced at each other, before one replied, "Ooooh, I see! Well, here we have several different recreational activities for all types of people to enjoy."

"We have an entire area used as an outdoor gym, including a basketball court, a tennis court, an track, and a golf course." The other continued. Sean, Derek, Sam, Clyde, and Stan all seemed to get excited over this. "We also have our pool on the front deck. It includes a waterslide and a large hot tub and sauna, all in one convenient place." The girls all mumbled to each other enthusiastically. "We also have a great restaurant and bar, which we are passing now." The two guides stopped in front of the large dining area, gesturing towards it.

A few people walked out with treys carrying drinks, which were given to each of the seniors.

"Aw hell yeah, now we're talking," Mason commented quietly upon receiving the drink.

"Um… We really shouldn't be drinking these…" Wendy said.

"Don't worry," One of the guys reassured. "They're just virgin daiquiris."

"You mean like Kyle?" Cartman replied and took a drink.

"Like you have room to talk.." The redhead grumbled in response.

"Anyways, now that you all have refreshments, lets continue." The group started forward once again. They passed by several other places, including a small gift shop along with other little stores, a large lobby-like place with two huge stair cases, the entrance to the gym, and a few other food places. "During the last two days, we will dock at a coast, where we have a private beach where you can go to some of the shops in the nearby town, scuba dive, even swim with..um..manatees." There were excited gasps from Kenny, BJ, Butters and Zoe.

Finally, they went up another staircase, leading them to the cabin areas. "Here we are, all of your belongings will be brought here for you to claim them. You may take your pick of the rooms here, then do whatever you please."

With that, the teens all pushed each other to get first pick of the rooms, going in and out of them to find which ones were best. "I have a balcony room!" Monica's voice called out.

"Hey no fair!" Kenmur complained.

After 15 minutes of Room Claim Hunger Games, and another 15 to settle in. everybody moved around the boat, doing whatever they wanted to. Most people went to the front deck to swim in the pool. As they walked out onto the decks, some people stopped near the edge of the boat, realizing that they had already left. They watched as the coast they arrived at slowly disappeared from view, until there was nothing but ocean on all sides. It had officially begun.

Many of the girls were all chilling in the sauna, some people were playing Marco Polo in the pool. Stan and a couple others were at the gym, finding that there was a rock wall there as well to their excitement. Kenny was standing the front of the boat with his arms out while Butters sang "My Heart Will Go On." Everyone was having the time of their lives.

Eventually, the sun began to set below the horizon, making the stretch of water glow with oranges and reds. The senior class was eating at one of the restaurants that had a large balcony, allowing everyone to eat outside and watch the sun set.

"This is the greatest field trip ever," Bebe said to the people at her table.

"I know right?" Wendy added. "I heard that they have fireworks and stuff some nights, plus there's a club area designed for the teenage passengers."

"I heard the night sky is always clear in the middle of the ocean. I can't wait until the sun sets all the way," Zoe said, intentionally to herself.

"Wow I didn't think you actually liked anything Zo," Bebe joked, causing the brunette to slink into her chair with narrowed eyes.

"I can imagine it would look awesome," BJ added. "Back at my home, we get pretty clear night skies."

Most of the other tables gossiped as well. "So guys, what if I told you, that I could sneak into the bar storage and steal the alcohol?" Cartman said in a hushed tone. "I just need a team to do so. Who's in?"

Sean frowned. "We can't drink alcohol, we're only in our late teens."

"Yeah dumbass.." John added.

Cartman crossed his arms in almost a pout. "Okay, anybody who isn't a pansy want to go?" When nobody answered, he stood up. "Fine! I'll just take Butters and Emily, they'll go."

"What?" Butters heard his voice from the other end of the table.

"He wants to go steal alcohol…" Emily explained. When Butters opposed the idea, she added, "We can just go and make sure he doesn't kill himself." The two stood up and followed him while he sang the Mission Impossible theme song.

Craig turned his head, seeing the large teenager singing behind them. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Probably something illegal" Token said.

"Good, so now that he's gone," Stan began, "He doesn't have to annoy-"

"Attention all passengers," A voice over an intercom spoke. "Please make your way to the front deck immediately."

"Wow, did he already get caught? That's a new record," Kyle said sarcastically before standing up with everyone else. They all walked down to the front deck and stood near the pool. They all looked around and the now dark boat, while some others showed up. Shortly after, Butters and Emily walked over, though Cartman was absent.

"So, how long did it take before he was busted?" Kyle asked as they showed up.

"He didn't get busted, he's still there," Emily replied sharply. "We came out to see what this was, but he refused to come with us. This has noting to do with his little mission."

"Then what is this-"

The intercom spoke again. "Please be patient everyone, we are experiencing some technical difficulties."

"Wow okay, that's just our luck…" Kevin huffed.

While everyone was complaining about their current situation, the voice came on once more, slightly louder than before. "Attention passengers, please remain where you are. We have a slight uh… situation… with some of the boat mechanics. Please do not panic."

The class went silent.

"Did… He just say not to panic?" Heidi questioned.

"Panic?" Kenny wondered aloud. "Why would we panic?"

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the back of the ship that resembled that of an explosion, followed by the rumbling of the boat.

"What is going on?!" Someone called out. The boat shook once more when a second, visible explosion erupted the center of the boat. The whole ship seemed to tilt backwards.

"THIS THING'S GOING DOWN!" Another terrified voice yelled. Everyone started to move toward the front end of the ship.

"WHAT DO WE DO?"

"There are life boats near the center of the boat! If we hurry we can-"

The front of the ship exploded from the bottom, sending people flying everywhere. Some unfortunate ones went overboard into the ocean. The ones who managed to stay on, started making there way down to the center of the ship. Some could see the back of the ship from where they were at, realizing that the back end was going under. People from the back end started running up to the elevated side of the boat.

"How are we supposed to get to the life boats? This thing's sinking fast!" Someone said as they moved to the middle of the ship.

"We just go for it. What do we have to lose?" Just then, there was another explosion from the center, followed by the sickening crack of metals as the front and back ends of the boat were divided into two. The back end continued to sink, while the front end whipped forward to become level with the ocean once more. The sudden movement caused more people to fall off the sides.

"NOW WHAT?" Someone cried out, now being able to see due to growing flames, that not very many people were still on the boat.

Nobody spoke, except for panicked exchange of words every now and then. Another rumble shook the front of the boat as it started to roll onto it's side.

"We… we…. Grab something that will float." The fifth explosion ensued, everyone who was still alive on the deck was now flung into the water. People struggled to swim to the surface. Some desperately clutched onto debris while others helped people to flotation devices. Clouds of smoke filled the once clear sky, and flames engulfed the massive chunks of boat that were falling under the rough waves. Smaller explosions came from the boats, sending debris flying everywhere.

Those who weren't unconscious watched in horror at what had become of their vacation. They swam toward each other. "What do we do?" Someone sobbed. Nobody knew. There wasn't much they could do except hope something or someone came and-

"LOOK OUT!" A voice screamed as a huge piece of debris came hurtling toward them. Everyone dove under water or swam in all directions. It hit the water.

And everything went quiet.

* * *

 **A/N: WOOO that took longer than expected. I'm really sorry if the beginning seems repetitive or the ending seems rushed. That was literally the only way I could really introduce people, and I just wanted to get this done as soon as possible. Again, if I didn't write your OC right or you want some changes made, don't hesitate to let me know! Also, if you have any ideas or requests for your character or characters in the story, feel free to tell me in PM. I will more than likely consider them and even use them as long as they are not to farfetched, plot changing, character changing, or effect other OCs. I'll give you examples of such if you need me to.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up as soon as I can! I appreciate the feedback so I can improve. So, until next time, I will see y'all.**

 **~KTCK**


	3. Stranded

**A/N: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS I'M SOOOO SORRY! This is super late I know ;^; School just recently started for me, so I'm going to be busy. But I'm going to try and update as quick as I can. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the first one, and the rest may or may not be the same way. I just wanted to give you all at least something to read. I may keep the chapters about this length so I can update faster. It will be much easier for me. It will not effect the length of the whole story in any way! Anyways, here's the super late chapter. And thank you for all of your continued support! c':**

 **One more thing, the cover art was made by the awesome Canine's Courage. They did an amazing job with it! Defiantly go check them out if you haven't already!**

 **(And ey how bout Season 20? I enjoyed it personally. I can tell this is gonna be a good season ;3 )**

* * *

 **Well This Sucks**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Stranded**

* * *

The sun had already rose above the horizon, making the surface of the clear, blue, water glisten. Zoe slowly began to regain consciousness. Her head spun and most of her body ached. She was confused beyond belief as to where the hell she was at. It defiantly wasn't her house, since she didn't hear her twin brother's snoring across the room, which was instead replaced by the calm sound of waves. Her arms moved slightly, feeling warm and gritty sand underneath her.

Her eyes opened slowly. She sat up a bit as she regained vision, scanning her surroundings. She could see the endless stretch of ocean in front of her. There were sandy shores that extended out at her sides. She could feel her head pounding, she moved her hand up ti her forehead for a moment, where the pain was the strongest. She could feel quite a bit of dried blood, some of it was still fresh.

She slowly stood up, stumbling quite a bit. "Where….am I?" She mumbled to herself as she examined the terrain more, her hand still over the laceration on her head. Behind her, there was a lush rain forest or something. As her vision finally refocused, she noticed many people laying in the sand. A few were sitting up or standing, most likely questioning the same things as she was. Zoe made her way over to where most of the other people where at.

As she dizzily moved along, she almost ran right into Kyle, who was running around in what seemed like a panic. His hair was disheveled and his attire made her think he fell into a wood chipper. He had a large cut on his arm and chest. "What the hell are you doing?" She questioned angrily, shoving him away slightly.

"WE'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN ON A DESERTED ISLAND, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" He shouted. "The cruise ship malfunctioned or something and now we're all going to die!"

"Jesus christ, you need to chill for a second…." Zoe huffed and forcefully grabbed onto his arm, pulling him towards the group of unconscious people. She sat him down in the sand like he was a small child. "Now sit."

"But-"

"Sit," she repeated. She scanned the group of people, finally able to wrap her head around the situation. Kyle was right, they were defiantly stranded in the middle of the ocean. Yet, she couldn't find it in her to freak out about it. In fact, she was pretty calm about the situation surprisingly. She was glad to be alive at least. She took a deep breath and looked at the people once more. It was good that most of them were still unconscious…. but shit, they could also be dead… but if they were alive, it was good because they wouldn't all be panicking at once. "Seriously though, someone needs to make sure they're not all dead…"

As she mumbled this, she noticed somebody who was already awake, checking in on the others who were awake. She recognized Emily Narvy from her health and medicine classes. She was one of the best in class, always seeming to know what she was doing. Zoe wandered over to where she was at, which was looking at a recently awoken Wendy's arm. "Sprained," Zoe muttered quietly. This caused Emily to glance up.

"Oh hey, you're awake too," she said.

"Yeah… Um.. Were you the first one to wake up?"

"I guess so, I couldn't really tell. But it was quite a bit ago when I got up, so decided to make myself useful."

Zoe noticed that she had gathered stuff from the forest such as leaves, sticks, and things like such to help with people's wounds. "I see. Do you need any help?"

"Of course, I have this under control, and I saw the panicky dipshit over there with his cuts. I can take care of him too I guess. If you could, make sure the others are actually alive."

Zoe nodded and proceeded to go over to the nearest body. She examined them for a moment, before she felt her heart sink, realizing it was Derek. Her head started hurting again at the thought that he didn't make it through the wreckage. She checked him for a pulse, beginning, terror rising inside her when she couldn't feel anything for a second. Suddenly, she felt a pulse, and she let out a heavy breath of relief. She stood back up. "I'll be back Dare," she said, and moved on to the next person

* * *

John was sitting in the sand, having been awake for quite awhile. He was starring out at the ocean, knowing they were thousands of miles from shore. "This is just my luck…" He mumbled with a heavy sigh. "At least you get it easy…" His gaze traveled to a mutilatted body beside him. "You're probably waking back up in your bed right now huh Ken?" John had knowledge on what happened to Kenny after his daily deaths. No one else seemed to realize this though, they just assumed he had never left. Pretty unfortunate if you asked him.

He heard footsteps nearby seeing Zoe checking the bodies for signs of life. She glanced at Kenny's body with wide eyes. She looked at John with a questioning expression. He responded with a shake of his head. She frowned and nodded slowly, she moved on, not saying a word. John sighed and stood up, ignoring the pain from his minor injuries. He kicked Kenny's lifeless body into the water. "If you do happen to make it back here, I'll see you then I guess," he kept his voice quiet so people didn't think he was crazy for talking to a dead person.

* * *

Sean felt his head pound as he opened his eyes. He couldn't see very well, but he could hear a few voices around him. In the distance, he could hear a loud, panicked yelling, followed by a slightly calmer yet stern voice. There was silence, then he heard an exchange between two female voices that lasted for a minute of so. One dispersed, while to other stayed close by.

"Alright, that should be good. Try not to move it okay?" The closer voice instructed.

"Alright, thank you. I probably could have done it myself, but you know how hard that would be." Sean could recognize the harmonic voice of Wendy as she responded.

"Mmhm, let me know if I need to fix it at all." With that, the other person stood and walked away. By now, Sean could see what was going on. He sat up a bit, seeing the girl who was talking to Wendy move over to Kyle, who was sitting uncomfortably in the sand. "Alright pansy, hold still…" she said as she forcefully took his arm. The redhead rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

Sean moved a bit closer to Wendy. "Hey, are you alright?"

The noirette looked over at him. "Oh… um… I guess," she mumbled. "Emily wrapped up my arm."

"Um… And emotionally?"

Wendy was silent for a moment. Her expression was unreadable. When she spoke her voice sounded shaky. "I… I don't know. This is just… unbelievable… I can't believe this happened to us. I don't know where we are or if we're safe…" She trailed off, almost as if she tried to hide her emotions.

Sean frowned in sympathy. He wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how to exactly. "W-well… At least we're all okay. I'm sure someone will help us soon," he said, while hesitantly moving a hand to her shoulder.

Wendy smiled slightly. "Yeah… I guess so…" She replied quietly.

* * *

"Goddammit this is just perfect…" Mason growled. He was laying in the sand with his eyes closed. He had woken up awhile ago and took one look at the environment, before angrily laying his head back down. Maybe he could pretend the whole thing was just some messed up fantasy that he dreamed up in his sleep, but whenever he could even deny the fact he was on an island even a little bit, he would always hear the ocean waves and curse under his breath. His eyes shot open when he felt a hand over his wrist. His head shot up as he yanked his hand away, but relaxed a bit when he saw it was just Zoe. "What are you doing…."

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were dead or not."

Mason exhaled sharply before laying his head down again. "Maybe that would be better," he muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"Tweek! Calm down!" Craig called out as he ran over to the screaming blonde, who had just gained conciousness. Token and Sam were beside him telling him to stay calm.

Tweek had burst into sputtering sobs. "WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE DEAD!" He yelled out across the blue ocean. "WE'RE SURVIVED BUT WE'RE DEAD!"

"Tweek it's okay!" Token reassured. "I know this is really tough but we need to stay calm right now."

"Token's right, we can't panic right now," Sam nodded her head, gently hugging the blonde. Craig pet his head comfortingly.

* * *

BJ and Monica woke up, scanning the surrounding environment with terrified eyes. "This doesn't look like a boat…" Monica whispered, staring off in the jungle.

"W-what happened?" BJ questioned as she looked at all of the people. "Oh my god….A-are they…"

Monica looked at all of the scattered bodies with wide eyes. "Holy shit..." she whispered.

"Where are we?" BJ's voice began to rise in distress.

Monica looked at the smaller teenager with sympathy. "It's okay! I'm sure they're all okay!" She mostly wanted to convince herself of this, since most of them laid limply without any sign of life.

"B-But, we're stranded! The boat exploded, don't you remember?"

"Y-yes I... I remember that... But we shouldn't panic right now. Are you hurt?"

BJ looked at herself carefully. "Mostly bruises and cuts... and this long cut on my arm...but it's not bleeding too much."

"Okay good. We should probably see if anyone has anything to stop it from bleeding entirely." Monica said, before walking down the beach to where everyone else was.

* * *

Kenmur was washing off some of the blood on his arms and face with the water of the ocean. He had woke up next to the shore, his friend Jason still unconscious. He looked to his left, seeing Kevin Kreiger doing the same. "Oh hey," he greeted.

Kevin glanced at him. "Hi," he replied simply.

Kenmur sat there awkwardly, his hands still in the water. He cleared his throat. "Heh... So.. We're on an island... That's pretty cool huh?"

Kevin looked at him like he was retarded. "Seriously? You think it's _cool_?"

He blinked, twiddling his thumbs in the water. "Well... The island, yes. Potentially dying from an exploding cruise ship? Um.. not really cool I guess. Sorry, my friend's still half dead, I just thought I'd make conversation."

Kevin sighed, sitting up a bit. "It's alright. The other Kevin and pretty much everyone else is still unconscious," he said. "So, how are you doing?"

Kenmur shrugged. "Eh, pretty good considering we're all probably going to die. What about you?"

"Same I guess. Kinda sucks the vacation ended early. I was looking forward to the cruise."

"Well, now you can look forward to having fun at the beach!" Kenmur grabbed some sand and threw it up in the air. Kevin glared at him. "Not funny? Hmm.. Okay"

* * *

Derek finally woke with a start. The first thing he noticed was a sharp pain in his abdomen and chest. He sat up slightly, wincing as he moved his hand to his chest feeling pain whenever he breathed deeply. "What in the…." he mumbled.

"Derek!" Zoe exclaimed as she ran over to him. She was about to pull him in for a hug, but noticed his pained expression. "Shit Dare, I was so worried…"

"Z-Zoe... What happened? Where are we?"

"We're stranded bro. Shit went down on the ship last night and we washed up here," she explained. "Are you okay?"

"My chest really hurts..." Zoe nodded and lifted his shirt, examining him carefully.

"It's pretty bruised up... You may have broken one of your ribs."

Derek frowned at his sister, trusting her judgement. She was always good with stuff like this. "So... What do I do about it?"

"Just keep still, lay down and take a nap or something," Zoe explained. "We really don't have anything to treat it right now. I'll check on you frequently."

"Thanks Small Fry."

"Don't mention it. Now a lot of people seem to be getting up now. It's going to get ugly. Try to relax okay?"

* * *

Eventually, everyone was pretty much awake, chatting in loud, panicked voices. Zoe walked over and stood beside Wendy, looking at each of the terrified faces in turn. She then glanced back at her. "Well shit… What do we do now?"

"Everybody! Listen up!" A voice spoke up. Zoe was shocked to see Kyle standing on a piece of debris, holding out a hand to silence everyone. He spoke in a confident tone, as if he wasn't just screaming a half an hour before. Eyes turned to the tall redhead as their voices lowered. "I know this entire situation is hard to believe, but we are defiantly…. stranded." The quiet voices started up again, but Kyle continued over them. "Regardless, we need to put survival first on our priorities. If we're here for the long run, we'll need to build a shelter on the beach."

"And who the hell made you in charge?" Emily countered.

Kyle looked back at her with narrowed green eyes. "Well excuse me for trying to help us survive."

"Yeah, if screaming and running in circles means a better chance of survival, go right on ahead assface."

Kyle opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off by Cartman jumping onto the pile, standing in front of him.

"You guys! Kahl's right, we need to build a shelter and survive and stuff." He put an arm around the taller teen's shoulder. "He's just a little butthurt because the cruise ship blew up."

Kyle's expression suddenly changed from his annoyed look to his genuinely pissed off look. He shoved the large brunette to the side. "DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?"

Cartman glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The boat malfunctioning! You disappeared when the explosions started happening! DID YOU DO THIS?"

"Goddamn Kahl stop screaming. Of course I didn't do this. Why would I strand myself on an island where I could potentially starve to death? This isn't my idea of a fun time either."

Kyle was silent, fists clenched. After a few moments, he relaxed. "Okay… I'm sorry…" He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"I have a question," Craig spoke up. "How come half of our class is gone?"

"Oh yeah, they're all dead," Cartman replied.

"Oh my God…. They're all dead?" BJ repeated in terror.

"Yeah but it's okay, they weren't important. Now, let's go get some coconuts to eat because I'm hungry."

"I don't think coconuts grow here dumbass," Kyle said.

"Well whatever's growing around here. Food is food. And we need food, right Jew Scout?"

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Correct…"

"You know, we could probably hunt for stuff too," Stan spoke. "I've hunted with my uncle quite a few times. I could probably help teach some people who don't know."

"Good idea Stan," Kyle nodded. "Anyone know how to fish?"

Clyde raised his hand excitedly. "We fish at Stark's Pond sometimes!" He commented.

Kyle grinned slightly. "Excellent! See, now we're getting somewhere. I told I could handle this."

Cartman rolled his eyes, before his attention was suddenly diverted to the sand. A head suddenly lifted up, once covered by sand. It looked around at the surroundings. "Oh Goddammit!" It complained.

"Kenny?" John questioned, seeing the blonde emerge from the sand.

"Why were you in the sand?" Butters asked.

"I don't know, I guess that's just how I washed up…" Kenny replied, dusting some of the grains off of him. He shook out his hair like a dog, before going to stand beside John.

"So… How come you showed up here?" He asked.

"Hell if I know…" Kenny replied with a heavy sigh. "But I guess I'm stuck here with the rest of you."

Kyle looked towards the crowd again. "Alright, we should probably get a count on how many of us have bad injuries. I know about Wendy's arm and Derek's rib, but is there anyone else?"

"Heidi's ankle, Tweek has a few broken fingers, Kevin Stoley had a bad cut on his leg," Token listed. "I think they've been treated as best as they can though."

Kyle nodded slowly, taking in the information. "Okay, so we should have a few people stay with the injured, while the rest go and-"

"OKAY!" Cartman raised his voice, gesturing with his hands towards a group of people. "Kevin, Craig, Kenmur, Clyde, and I will be the Alpha squadron. John, Sean, Kenny, and Mason will be the Delta squadron. Stan, Token, and Kyle will be squadron three. Now go do stuff!"

"Hey wait! Why aren't any of the girls in any of the groups?" Monica demanded. All of the females commented in agreement.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Obviously because the girls have to stay here with the injured, like Kyle said."

"I said a few _people_ , not just girls you sexist dipshit…"

"Alright, alright… Monica you and Bebe go with Delta squadron. Sam and Emily go with Alpha squadron. And I dunno, Nicole and Red go to the other one."

"I wanna go Eric!" Butters raised his hand and waved it in excitement.

"No."

"If Butters wants to go, let him go fucktard," Mason countered suddenly, causing a couple people to look at him.

Cartman smacked his forehead. "OKAY! Fine, go with the high school drop out, I don't give a shit!" The larger teenager jumped off the debris in anger. Kyle watched him jump off before sighing in annoyance. He turned back towards the crowd.

"Okay everyone, I guess we're in groups now. So, how about we scout out the island, while everyone else stays here. Zoe, do you think you can stay here and make sure nobody dies?"

"Can't make any promises."

"Okay. Whatever Craig's group was called, try heading left. Mason, lead them right. We'll go straight, any objections?" When nobody spoke, Kyle smiled and nodded. "Okay, we're making progress now. Let's go!" They dispersed, walking in the designated directions.

BJ watched them go off before turning to Zoe. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Psh I don't know" the brunette answered.

"You know, it's one thing to be stranded on an island. It's another thing to be stranded with them," she said with a hint of annoyance.

Zoe chuckled. "Yeah I know what you mean. There's no way this is going to work out.'

"What's not going to work out?"

"This," she gestured to the whole island. "Nobody here ever gets along. They fight 24/7, especially our fearless leaders; Fatass and Salty-All-The-Time. We going to end up killing each other if the island doesn't do it first."

BJ nodded, looking at all of the injured people laying on the ground. She frowned, knowing she was right. The senior class she had come to know was extremely difficult. No one ever cooperated. It was only a matter of time before everyone was divided. "Yeah…"

The two girls turned when they heard hobbling footsteps approaching. Derek slowly made his way over to them. "So… what happened?" He asked, his voice raspy.

BJ turned towards the towering blonde. "Um… Well I don't know what you saw, but Kyle and Cartman are arguing about stuff like usual, and now everyone is scouting out he island."

Derek nodded, looking at the forest. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Holding down the fort," his twin sister replied. "At least it'll be quiet for a certain amount of time I guess."

BJ nodded in agreement. Nobody spoke for awhile, before she quietly said, "How long will we be stuck here?"

Derek and Zoe glanced at her. Nobody knew the answer. "Well…" Derek began. "Maybe a plane will fly over head. We can write 'SOS' with sticks and stuff. Or 'Help! Save our asses!'" BJ laughed as he went on and on about potential things to say.

Zoe watched the two hit it off, then looked down at the sand. Some of it was stained red from the half of the class who weren't as lucky. She crossed her arms and looked back out at the endless stretch of water. Nobody knew they were here. Everyone thought they're still on the cruise ship having the time of their lives. Except they weren't. In fact, it was the opposite. She closed her eyes, wondering if a plane would even be possible, if any rescue, in fact, was possible. They could very well be destined to die being trapped on an island with everyone everybody hates conveniently in one place.

Zoe let out a heavy sigh. "This really sucks…"


	4. An Episode of Lost

**A/N: Okay everyone, I'm really sorry for how long these chapters are taking. School is honestly being the biggest pain in the ass ever. In fact as I am currently writing this, I still have two assignments due today before midnight c':**

 **I promise I haven't abandoned this story and I REALLY WANT to finish it! I have some awesome ideas planned and I am determined to finish this thing one way or another.**

 **Also, to the Guest who asked about the summer camp story: I have been updating it here and there, but it's kinda been at the back of my mind lately. I really want to work on that one too when I have the time! :3**

 **Anyways, I apologize for the sorta boring chapter. It's more or less a plot/setting/character development chapter.**

* * *

 **Well This Sucks**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **An Episode of Lost**

* * *

"SHIT" Cartman cursed as a branch hit his face. He was standing at the front of the group of 7 teens. He insisted that he take the lead, since he was the "one who assembled the team". Craig argued with him for awhile, before he decided not to bother with negotiating with the overweight senior. "Ugh… why do there have to be so many branches?"

"You were the one who wanted to stand in front fatass," Craig said simply.

Cartman glared back at the tall noirette. "Shut up Craig, don't try to psych me out just to be the leader of the Alpha Squadro- SHIT!" He yelled once more as another branch smacked the side of his head.

Emily increased her pace until she was walking side by side with him. "Just push the branches out of the way," she said as she proceeded to do so. Cartman rolled his eyes and pushed them like she had done. The group made their way through the left side of the island. They had been walking for about 15 minutes, pushing away leaves, complaining about some random thing in turn, and searching for anything important.

"What are we even looking for?" Kevin asked as they walked.

"I don't know, something important I guess?" Sam answered him with a shrug.

"Well, I'm hungry," Clyde said.

"I could eat as well," Kenmur agreed.

"Well when you see a McDonalds, we can stop and get something," Craig responded sarcastically.

Cartman grumbled to himself, hearing the group behind him arguing nonstop about food. "Emily I swear to God if they don't shut up…"

"I'm surprised you're not the one complaining about food," Emily said. "You're not even the least bit hungry?"

"I'm always hungry Emily," he replied.

"So, maybe we should find some food then. Just so everyone stops complaining, then we may even find something to feed the others."

Cartman shrugged with a heavy sigh. Suddenly, he glanced back at the group, stopping in his tracks when none of them were there. "Are you fucking kidding me!?' he yelled as he began stomping through the forest, not caring if the branches smacked him. Emily followed behind. Cartman scanned the trees, searching for any sign of the others. Eventually, he could spot a clearing through the trees. He could see five figures standing there. Cartman increased his pace in rage, practically bulldozing through the trees. He barreled into the clearing, knocking over Clyde in the process. "WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS?"

Clyde stood up from the sand he was pushed down into. "Dude, what's your problem?" he said sharply.

"What's my problem? What's YOUR problem? You were supposed to follow me because I'm the leader of the Alpha Squadron!"

Craig helped Clyde off of the ground. "Because we decided to go this way," he responded.

"You don't get to decide Craig. I get to decide!"

"But we found something!" Kenmur spoke up.

"Shut the hell up Kenmur. What was so important over here that required you all to disobey me?"

"We found coconuts," Sam announced, gesturing towards some trees that lined the circular clearing. The teens all looked up at the large palm leaves. Sure enough, there were several round coconuts in the trees.

Cartman's eyes widened, his mood changing suddenly. "Dude no way! Kick ass!" He pushed the group out of the way. He ran over to the base of the tree, wrapping his arms around it, and began struggling to pull himself upwards. The group watched him slowly get about 2 feet up the tree.

"You have got to be shitting me," Craig said.

"Let him make an ass of himself. Let's just get some from the other trees," Kevin added. The rest of the group wandered over to the other trees. Kenmore, Craig, and Sam all stared up different trees. Kevin and Clyde stood at the bases, catching coconuts as they fell. Meanwhile, Cartman was still about 2 feet up the tree, announcing that he was "almost there" every few seconds.

* * *

Mason was at the front of the group due to him walking faster to be away from the others, as he weaved through the trees. The group he was in, or as Cartman called it, "The Delta Squadron" was lucky to be sent into a part of the forest where the trees were less dense. He casually glanced back at the group behind him. John, Kenny, Bebe, Sean and Monica were all chatting to each other quietly. Mostly, he wanted to check on Butters, who was skipping along a few feet behind him. He didn't want him to get hurt, knowing he was very much vulnerable in the woods.

Butters caught his eye during one glance, causing him to wave with a smile. Mason nodded in reply and turned back to the terrain in front of him. After a moment, Butters increased his pace so he was walking side by side with him. Mason looked over.

"Um…What do you want?"

"Oh nothing really," Butters replied in his typical chipper voice. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me join your group!"

"Don't mention it…" He mumbled. "If you wanted to go, then you should go. Cartman shouldn't have a say in it."

Butters smiled and continued to skip beside him. Meanwhile the rest of the group dragged behind quite a ways away. Bebe was chatting to them since she didn't really have anything else to do. Her dialog mostly consisted of gossip and complaints. "Okay, that ocean water really messed with my hair. I wish I had my shampoo. I mean look at this? I'm going to have more splint ends then humanly possible," she said, lifting a strand of her blonde hair to prove her point.

"I dunno, maybe we'll find somewhere to wash it, I guess," Monica replied absent mindedly.

"I like the sound of that!" Kenny exclaimed in a flirtatious tone, earning a sharp nudge from John.

"Forget washing, we're going to need to find some kind of water source," Sean pointed out.

Bebe nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right. Survival first, looks very close second."

With that, Kenny started to increase his pace until he was up front at where Mason and Butters were. "Yo Mason, what are we supposed to be doing anyways?" He asked.

Mason shrugged. "Hell if I know. I guess just walk until we find something interesting."

"I mean, I saw a tree that looked like a dick a minute ago if that counts," Kenny said, causing Mason to snort in amusement.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from behind them, followed by a cut off, "FU-" from Monica. They turned just in time to see her fall into the bushes.

"Monica!" Bebe and Kenny yelled in unison, running over to the bushes. They could hear the continued tumbling of the girl, assuming there was some kind of an incline past the bushes. Finally, the noises stopped, signaling that she had stopped falling. It was then followed by loud rambling in Spanish, which Mason could only guess it was all profanity.

Kenny dove into the bushes, carefully sliding down the inclined land. "Hey Monica, are you alright?" He asked running over to her at the bottom. He offered a hand to help pull her up. She took it and stood up with a smile.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. Are you hurt at all?"

"Not more than I already was," she replied.

"Alright, good to hear. Let's get you back up to the…" Kenny trailed off, his gaze traveling behind her. Monica looked at him in confusion, then turned in the direction he was looking at. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Woah… Cool."

"Hey you guys! What's taking so long?" John called down to them through the other side of the bushes.

"Oh gee, you don't think they got hurt do you?" Butters asked, knocking his fists together in concern.

Mason shook his head. "They're fine, lets just go get them," he said before pushing his way into the thick leaves. Sean, Bebe, and John followed. Butters hesitantly went in after them. When he got through, he stumbled a bit down the incline, then looked up like the rest of the group.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, showing more excitement than the others. In front of them was a large pond, or lake or something. It looked like it extended out about 30 feet. At one end, there was a medium sized waterfall which pooled into the lake below. The water itself looked fairly clean.

Sean wandered over to the water's edge, looking into it carefully. "From the looks of it, this could be safe drinking water. I don't know for sure since there's no way to test water quality here."

"Oh I know! I can drink it, and if I don't die, then the water is safe to drink!" Kenny suggested.

Sean looked at him like he was stupid. "You do realize that if it was unhealthy to drink and able to kill you, you could actually die?"

"I think he'll be fine," John said. "However, I don't think it would matter if he did anyway's because it would take a while for it to actually do anything to you."

"Good point, so let's just drink it," Kenny decided, moving to the side of the lake.

"Kenny, you don't know what's in that water," Monica cautioned. "Even if there's no chemicals, it could still be gross and mucky."

Kenny ignored their warnings, shoving his entire face into the water. After a moment, he pulled it out, his hair plastered to the front and sides of his face. "It's fine to me."

Bebe shrugged and walked over towards where he was at. "Screw it, I'm thirsty." Everyone took their turn getting a drink from the presumed clean water, before standing back up near the bank.

"Okay, so we have a water source. That's one less thing we have to worry about," Sean said.

"We can use this to clean ourselves too!" Bebe announced.

"No that's disgusting. We're drinking out of this water," Mason countered.

"There's so much water though, it won't be a problem," Bebe argued.

"No."

Bebe frowned and started walking around the lake towards where the waterfall was. When she arrived next to the rocks, she peered into what looked to be a cave. She waved her arm to tell everyone to come over as she walked inside. A few drops fell onto her from the waterfall outside of the cave. There were holes in the cave where the falling water outside could be visible. On the ground, there was a shallow pool of water, about the depth of a typical kiddy pool. A small amount of water from a hole in the top of the cave trickled into the shallow pool. Bebe's face lit up as the greatest idea hit her. She turned around hearing footsteps of the others walking into the cave. "It can be a shower you guys!"

Monica nodded her head as she observed the cave. "It could work," she agreed.

"What the hell would we wash with?" Mason asked curtly.

Bebe shrugged. "I guess just water for now."

"Hmm… I dunno, I guess it could double as some sort of shower thing…" Sean nodded slowly. "At least we have water."

"Pretty good find," Kenny added. "I say the Delta Squadron was pretty successful."

"Don't call us that," John said.

* * *

"So you see here…" Stan pointed towards the point of a stick he had been sharpening while they were walking. "…This is what I was taught to do by my uncle Jimbo. If you use a stick as a spear, you should use a thick one and sharpen it evenly on all sides so it doesn't break." Stan was lucky to have quite a bit of experience with hunting. He knew a lot of the others in his grade knew, especially his friends whom he taught a few things, but he had quite a few years of it to back him up. Even though he wasn't a big fan of killing animals, he still enjoyed learning since he knew it was a valuable skill.

Token, Nicole, and Red all nodded as they listened in interest. "What kind of stuff would you hunt with it?" Token asked.

Stan shrugged. "With one this size I would say fish or smaller animals."

Token nodded. "Like Clyde said, we fish sometimes, but we've always done it with a pole. I already struggle enough with fishing as it is, I can't even imagine doing it with a spear."

"You were kinda awkward with that fishing pole that one time," Nicole chuckled.

"Psh well I'm never the one who wants to do it. I just do it because Clyde, Craig, Tweek, and Jimmy want to," Token replied with a laugh.

"I've never actually done anything like that, but I can imagine it would be fun," Red said.

Stan looked up from the sick. "Hey Kyle, are you alright? You haven't said a word since we came out here," he asked his best friend in concern.

Kyle, who was walking a few feet in front of them, simply grumbled in response.

Stan put the spear in one of the belt loops of his ripped jeans and increased his pace to match his. "Seriously, what's the matter? I know you get in these moods, but you're more pissy than usual."

"I'm fine… Just annoyed…" Kyle mumbled.

"About what? Just the shit that happened? I get it it, we're all annoyed about it." Kyle didn't answer. Stan frowned and looked forward, pushing some branches out of the way. "I know it really sucks that we're stuck on an island with most of our senior class, and you despise at least 15 percent of them, but we'll be fine. Just don't be so uptight about it or everyone will get even more annoyed than you."

Kyle nodded slowly in reply, increasing his speed even more. Stan easily kept up with him.

Red watched the two as they drifted further away from the rest of the group. "Should we follow them?"

"Probably best to," Nicole said, before the three other group members ran after them. While they followed, Nicole noticed the ground began to incline, as if they were walking on a hill. They all saw Kyle and Stan's pace had slowed as the ground became steeper.

"What the…" Kyle questioned as he trekked upward. After a bit more climbing, the ground leveled out a bit and the tree line seemed to end up ahead. Stan bolted forward, stopping as he walked out into the clearing.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ!" Stan called out in bewilderment.

"What is it?" Token asked and ran through the trees. The others followed behind him, stopping when they stepped into the clearing beside Stan and Token. From where they were at, a lot of the island was visible. The trees seemed to stretch for about two miles. There were a few small mountains near the center of the island. They couldn't see past them though.

Red started humming the Jurassic Park theme song.

"Wow… theres literally nothing but trees…." Stan said in disappointment.

"I swear to Abraham, if any of those are volcanos I'm going to punch myself in the dick," Kyle added.

Token scanned the terrain in interest. "Well, at least we know about how big the island is now."

"But what else do you think is out there?" Nicole wondered aloud. "Maybe there's actually other things that we can't see past the mountains?"

Red shrugged. "Perhaps, but that's a question we can ask ourselves another time. I'm starving. Stan you should teach me how to stab a bird."

Stan laughed. "You got it." He followed behind her as the group proceeded back down the slope.

Kyle dragged along behind them, casting glances back up. He thought about what Nicole said about other things out there. Maybe there was something else out there. Maybe they weren't even alone on the island. The thoughts almost disturbed him. "Are we even safe?" He accidentally said aloud.

Nicole overheard him and turned around. "What was that?"

Kyle shook his head. "Nothing… We'll be fine…" He repeated what Stan had told him earlier. "We'll be fine…"


	5. This Is Fun

**A/N: Well… look who's back after two months! I'm finally on Winter Break so I should hopefully have some time to start working on my fanfictions to destress before finals next month c: Again, I'm really sorry for the long delays between chapters. I'm probably going to start writing shorter chapters to be able to update faster. It won't have any effect on the length of the story, but I hope it will help me to finish the chapters faster. Then again, I guess it all depends of how much of the chapter I actually write.**

 **Alright, enough of my random babbling. Oh, and BTW, I was thinking about putting up some kind of info about the canon characters, just so you guys can know kind of their relations, how they'll be portrayed, etc. Let me know if I should or not!**

* * *

Well This Sucks

CHAPTER 4

This Is Fun

* * *

"Strike!" Derek said in the closest he could get to a Wii Sports voice as his sister threw a rock at some sticks she set up. The brunette turned to him with a frown.

"It's still not satisfying."

Derek shrugged softly, careful not to hurt his fractured rib anymore than it already was. "I tried." Zoe bent over to pick up the sticks and set them back up.

"This would be easier with coconuts," Patty Nelson commented.

Zoe sighed and nodded in agreement. She stood back up straight and threw the rock again. This time it got stuck in the sand. "Son of a bitch..." She grumbled.

"You know, it might be easier if you used a bigger rock," BJ suggested. She was sitting by where Derek was at, watching in interest.

"Or maybe if you used something other than sticks," Heidi added. She had moved over to where they were playing. Everyone who wasn't dead was awake and wandering around to the best of their ability.

Zoe exhaled. "Whatever I'm sick of this. Here ya go Tweek, wanna play?"

The nervous blond hesitantly took the rock from her hands with his good hand and looked at the sticks. "U-Um, are you sure?" When Zoe nodded, Tweek stepped up. He fiddled with the stone for a moment, before tossing it at the sticks. It struck all of the ones in the middle, leaving the two outermost ones standing.

"Ooh the seven-ten split. Harsh," Derek announced. Tweek shuddered a bit, preparing to throw again, before he lowered his arm and turned to the others that were watching.

"W-when's everyone coming back?" He asked in a worrisome tone.

"They'll be back soon I'd imagine," BJ answered.

"Y-yeah... b-but what if something happened to them? What if they got eaten by an animal!? OH MY WHAT IF THEY'RE ALL DEAD!?" Tweek started jittering helplessly.

"Tweek, it'll be alright, they'll be back soon," Kevin Stoley said reassuringly. "Besides, even if something _was_ eating them, it couldn't get to all of them, right?"

"GAH!"

Heidi looked at Stoley with a scornful look. "Kevin, not now."

"Relax you guys, I'm sure they're on their way back now," Zoe said to those that were around.

"They better bring back food with them," Patty added. "Or we'll all have to resort to cannibalism."

"Okay... real talk though..." Derek began. "If we did for some reason have to resort to cannibalism, who would we eat first?"

"Cartman defiantly," Wendy, who overheard the question, spoke. "He could probably last us a week."

Most of the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then who?" Derek pressed.

Wendy, thought for a moment. "I don't know, is there anyone who isn't useful?"

"The injured," Patty replied.

"Okay well besides us."

Zoe crossed her arms. "I dunno, Clyde's not very useful. Neither is Kevin Stoley."

"Hey!" The black haired boy whined from the ground.

"Why are we still talking about this?" Heidi questioned. "I mean, we're not going to actually eat people, are we?"

"Not unless we have to," Patty respond.

"You guys, you're freaking Tweek out again," BJ said.

As they randomly chatted about eating people, the bushes and leaves rustled as Stan, Kyle, Token, Nicole, and Red emerged from the middle of the forest. The group that stayed behind glanced over upon hearing the noise. "Bout time," Derek said. "What did you guys find?"

"Eh, nothing really," Stan responded with a shrug. "We just found out that the island is literally just full of trees and a few mountains."

"What's wrong with that one?" Zoe asked, gesturing with her head towards Kyle.

Stan glanced over at him, who was staring off into space. "He's fine, he's just really pissy right now. So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well we were talking about cannibalism at one point and how we would eat Cartman first."

Stan nodded his head slowly. "Interesting. Should we actually trust you guys to be left alone in the future?"

"Probably not." As they finished speaking, the bushes rustled once more, and the group consisting of Mason, Kenny, Butters, Bebe, Monica, John, and Sean emerged from the forest. The others on the beach tuned their heads towards them.

"Well?" Stan asked as they approached. "Find anything?"

Kenny nodded his head. "We found a fairly large lake not too far from here. It's full of clean water. There's also a cave that Bebe said we could use as like a shower or something. It's right next to the Dick Tree."

"Well that's good! Now that we have a water source we have one less- I'm sorry, did you say 'Dick Tree?'"

"It's a tree that looks like a dick." Kenny explained simply. Stan remained silent for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Hey what are you guys laughing about?" Kevin emerged from the trees, following behind Craig and Cartman. Emily, Kenmur, Clyde, and Sam were close behind. The group approached the rest of the seniors that were on the beach, arms full of coconuts—with the exception to Cartman, who only managed to get one.

Stan looked at them, still stifling chuckles. "A Dick Tree," he said.

"A what?" Emily cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah whatever, we brought coconuts." Craig spoke, dropping the ones he was carrying onto the ground, one almost hitting Kevin Stoley on the head.

Cartman held up his with pride. "BE APPRECIATIVE!" He shouted across the group. "I was the one who found them."

"My ass you found them," Craig retorted.

While Cartman glared at the tall 18 year old, he felt the single, pathetic coconut get snatched out of his hands. He whipped his head around in anger. "AYY!" He screeched as he watched Zoe run over with the fruit back to her makeshift bowling ally. The small brunette rolled the coconut towards the sticks. Though the sand slowed it down, it successfully knocked over 6 of the 10 sticks.

"HELL YES!" She yowled in triumph while her brother clapped his hands along with a few of the others who were there. Zoe bowed mockingly while Cartman still ranted about how that was "his coconut". Kenny took the time to spread the word about the Dick Tree to some of the other boys, while Bebe spread news amongst the girls of her own discovery.

Through all of the commotion, a shout from behind silenced everyone. The group turned, seeing Kyle once again standing on the piece of debris as if he belonged up there. "Everybody stop for a second. Now that everyone is back, is there anyone that is missing?" The teens began casting glances around at each other for a moment, before they all shook their heads. "Good," Kyle continued. "Well, I think it's time we talked about a plan for survival. As I've heard, we have a good water source, plus we have small amount of food. But I can imagine we'll get more when we eventually go hunt for some. All we need now is shelter. Any suggestions on how we should do this?"

The group chatted quietly amongst one another. Eventually, Wendy stood up, flinching a bit when her arm moved more then she wanted it to. "We'll need to put a shelter somewhere that will ensure protection, so I would think towards the forest would be a good idea. That way we have the cover of the trees," she pointed out.

Kyle nodded. "Good idea. Anybody else?"

"Let's make a tree house!" Butters exclaimed.

"That would be safe, but too time consuming."

"What about like a hut of something makeshift for now?" John suggested.

Kyle tapped his foot a bit in thought. "That could work. We'd have to figure out a way for it to fit all of us though. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Hey Captain Crazy, we're too hungry to really do anything," Emily said.

Kyle narrowed his eyes before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Alright fine. We'll look for food first."

"OKAY!" Cartman leapt back onto the pedestal Kyle stood on, almost knocking him off in the process. "Kenny, Stan, Token, John, and Sean will be-"

"HEY!" Kyle shoved him away in anger. "I wasn't finished."

"You said we need to look for food!" Cartman argued.

"I wasn't finished!"

"You're not even the leader Kahl!"

As the two bickered back and forth, BJ smacked her forehead. "Here we go again…" she groaned. Zoe crossed her arms and nodded in agreement.

"Oh for God's sake, we're never going to get anything done like this…" Sean mumbled.

The others started grumbling angrily with each other while Patty and Kenmur whispered "fight fight fight."

After a solid five minutes of arguing, the two seniors went silent, glaring at each other. "Will you let me finish?" Kyle growled.

"No," Cartman replied simply.

"Stop acting like a child I'm being serious!"

"Well, maybe I'm seriously protesting your leadership. Jews can't be leaders."

"THAT DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING! I'm just trying to help everyone to survive! It's not like you'd make a very good leader anyways."

"You'd let this group slip out of your Jew hands. I'm much better at leading a group."

"You are so fucking immature."

"You're doing the same thiiing," Cartman replied in sing song.

Kyle crossed his arms and blew a stray strand of hair out of his face. He cast a glance over at the irritated teenagers who had, by now, stopped listening to what either of them had to say. He let out a sharp exhale.

"Are you guys done?" Derek asked, the awkward tension making him uncomfortable.

Kyle stayed silent. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. Eventually, he let his arms fall to his sides before looking back up furiously at the larger teenager. "Yeah.. We're done." He leapt off the debris and stormed away from the group, into the forest. Everyone silently watched him leave, before returning their attention to the pedestal of stuff from the shipwreck.

"Well, now that he's gone, someone go hunt for food." Cartman commanded.

Zoe snorted. "Okay Stamin, way to chase Troika out."

"Zoe it's Stalin and Trotsky…" Derek corrected, knowing his sister was terrible at history.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. You didn't need to piss Kyle off."

"He is right though," Nicole said with a shrug. "We do need food."

Cartman pointed down towards Stan. "Go assemble a hunting party Marsh."

The raven-haired teen glared up at him. "Don't tell me what to do shit head…" he hissed, though he turned towards the group, arms crossed. "Alright, anybody want to go hunt?" He got a few hands from Token, Red, Kenny, Kenmur, and Kevin. "Okay, I can teach you guys if you need me to teach you anything."

"I can make traps!" Kenmur announced.

Stan nodded approvingly. "Very useful. Alright, let's go you guys." The group wandered off.

Clyde looked around at the group. "So, does anyone wanna go fishing?"

Craig and Mason both shrugged. "Sure, why he hell not?" They said in unison, causing Mason to glare at him in disgust. Sean volunteered to join as well. Clyde smiled and took off to find sharp sticks.

The remaining group that wasn't injured decided to search for materials to build with before Cartman could order them to do so. They wandered into the forest, leaving the rest of the injured on the beach. Cartman leapt down from the debris and grabbed a coconut off the ground. He stabbed a sharp rock into one of the holes and began to drink it, before immediately recoiling in disgust.

* * *

Everyone was scattered about. Half of the group was hunting in some way while the others searched for materials to build with. The girls who were collecting things for a potential shelter filtered into a small group, doing what girls did best: talking about people.

"I swear to God, what is up with Kyle and Cartman arguing over leadership? It is honestly the most childish thing I've ever seen." Monica grumbled. BJ and Sam nodded in agreement. "I mean, we're not a country, why do we need a set leader?"

"To be fair, if we didn't, we wouldn't really have any structure," Nicole chimed in.

"I don't think it really matters who that leader is so long as it's not Cartman…" Bebe snorted.

"Better than know-it-all Kyle," Emily commented.

"If it's any consolation, I would rather have Kyle lead. It least he's organized," BJ said.

"Jesus Christ you guys, shut the hell up!" Zoe yelled from a few feet away. "What is this a goddamn presidential election? Can't we talk about something other than whatever this is?" The girls were silent for a moment, thinking to themselves.

Eventually, Sam spoke up. "So… How long do you think we'll have to stay here?"

"If we're lucky, not very long…" Emily mumbled.

"What if we were all trapped here until we were adults? What if we have to build an entire civilization here?" Monica wondered aloud.

"Ew does that mean we'll have to populate the island civilization?" Nicole said in disgust.

"Island orgy," Zoe chuckled, only to immediately be smacked in the head with a stick by Patty .

"That's fucking disgusting Soap."

"Okay okay, well say it does come to that and we have to pair up, I call dibs on Clyde." Bebe joked.

"That's it, this is where I draw the line." Emily picked up her materials and went back to the beach.

"I can't believe I've been involved in a conversation about cannibalism and repopulating our own island civilization in one day…" BJ commented.

"And this is why I don't talk to girls," Sam said, walking away. The rest of the girls dispersed, leaving in different directions.

Bebe blinked, watching them leave. "Um, okay, this has been fun guys. See you at the beach." She picked up a few more sticks before leaving the area as well. A noise caused her to stop for a moment. She looked around rapidly. There was nothing but trees. After a minute of anxious glances, Bebe shrugged. "Typical. Whenever you're alone, you always feel like you're being watched. Probably my imagination." She dismissed the thoughts, hoping she was right.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow okay I have no idea what happened here… It's currently midnight and I've eaten three things of ice-cream.. This is my life now. So yeah, I'm still kinda getting back into the swing of things XD I could really use some ideas too, so if you have any suggestions for the story I would love to hear them! :3 Anyways, I'm hoping to be able to get back onto this story and post a lot more! Thanks for all of the continued support 3**

 **~KTCK**


	6. Hasn't Even Been A Day

**A/N: WOAH WHAT? A chapter that didn't take me a whole month to write? Yay for me actually being productive for once. Anyways… It took me two months to post chapter 4, so I guess is an apology for being so damn inactive .3. So yeah… here's this :3 Thank you all for sticking with me :D**

* * *

Well This Sucks

CHAPTER 5

Hasn't Even Been A Day

* * *

"I swear Craig, it's like you've never fished before…" Clyde commented, standing knee deep in the ocean with a sharp, spearlike stick. "You haven't caught a single one yet!"

"Maybe it's because you haven't shut up this whole time and they're getting scared away by your annoying ass voice…" Craig grumbled.

"Wow Craig that hurts. That really hurts."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Plus, I've never fished by stabbing them with a stick. You can't expect me to be an expert."

"But it's easy!" Clyde grabbed the stick, waiting for a small fish to pass. When it did, he quickly jammed the stick downward, holding it there for a moment, before lifting the skewered fish with triumph.

"Congratulations Clyde, you're finally good at something."

"Wowie okay Tucker, why are you being such an asshole today?" From a few feet away, Mason listened to the two talking at a distance. He had already caught three fish and had laid them in a pile on the shore. He watched Sean standing frozen in the water. It had taken him a few tries, but he eventually managed to get two at once.

"How many of these do we even need?" Mason thought aloud.

Sean heard him and shrugged. "Hard to say."

Mason observed the pile with a cocked eyebrow. "Personally I think this should be good enough… There's still a hunting party out. I would assume they will bring back more than enough too." He said, starting to make his way back to the shore. The group was divided as everyone did their part to collect food and materials. Stan and the hunting group had been out for about two hours. The majority of them were still scattered, while Kenmur and Kenny checked the traps—glad that they were successful. The group out collecting materials brought several back, where John sorted them into piles based on how useful or sufficient they would be in terms of building a shelter.

"All of these sticks would be too weak…" The black-haired boy said to himself. "These large leaves could be good for a roof with the proper support though…" He continued sifting through the materials strategically. He looked up as another load was dropped off, seeing Bebe looking at the piles he assembled.

"Smart thinking," she said.

John nodded. "Thanks. Most of the stuff is too weak for a shelter though."

Bebe shrugged. "At least you know what you're doing. Hopefully this is enough, I really don't want to go back in there. This forest is honestly terrifying…" she said softly.

"I can imagine."

"I mean really! I constantly get the feeling like something's going to jump at me in these woods. It's probably just paranoia but.. you know…"

"I get it. It's an unfamiliar place and you feel vulnerable. It can be scary," he said, picking up another handful of branches and categorizing them. "You should be safe of the shore."

"I hope you're right… Thanks John."

John shrugged, though gave her a half smile. "Yeah don't mention it."

"Do you need any help with anything?"

John looked over his piles carefully. He took note that the "insufficient" pile was much larger than the others. He turned back towards Bebe. "Um.. I know you said you didn't want to go back out there…"

"I um.. I should be okay. What do you need?"

"Well, we need a lot more large sticks like this one." He lifted up one as an example, before putting it back into the pile. "And since no one else has brought any back…"

"I got it, I can go look and see what I can find."

John watched her turn to walk back into the forest. He cast a glance at the group on the beach, seeing as most of the gatherers had given up on trying to find more materials. He didn't exactly feel like she should be out there alone if she was volunteering to go somewhere she didn't want to go. "You know what, I can help you. We can carry more sticks that way."

Bebe waited momentarily for him to walk over. "Really? Thanks!" she replied with a smile. John simply nodded in response as he followed her inside the trees.

* * *

Stan weaved around the trees, carrying the spear he sharpened from a stick in his left hand, while holding a recently killed rabbit in his right. He kept his eyes averted from the lifeless form, already feeling guilty for murdering it. Though he constantly reminded himself it was for the good of the group. He had wandered off from the rest of his group, leaving them to their own devices after teaching them some pointers on hunting. To him he felt like there was another important matter at hand. His head suddenly whipped around when he heard a branch crack behind him. "Kyle?" He called out questioningly.

"Yes, it is I, Kyle." A voice that was obviously not his responded.

"Goddammit Zoe is that you?"

"No it's Kyle" Zoe wandered out of the bushes as she spoke.

"That's not funny," Stan narrowed his eyes a bit, but quickly shook his head. "Seriously, you haven't seen him at all, have you?"

Zoe shrugged, her face more serious. "No I haven't. I've been looking around but I haven't seen him since he stormed off. Is that rabbit dead?"

Stan tapped his foot nervously, bitting back a sarcastic remark. "Aww man I hope he's okay… He shouldn't have run off. I keep telling him not to be pissy but he doesn't ever listen to me."

"It's okay, we can go look for him. I'm sure he isn't far."

He nodded slowly, voice level once more. "Alright. Sounds good."

"Okay, let's go find your boyfriend."

"Why the hell does everyone say that?"

"Can I carry the dead rabbit?"

"By all means…" Stan replied, practically tossing the lifeless animal towards her.

* * *

The sun was past the point of being afternoon. From what anyone could really tell, it was most likely around 5:00. Cartman was laying face first in the sand, cursing angrily whenever the water would reach high enough to touch his feet. The injured teens were sitting nearby. Some did the opposite as him, keeping their feet in the water's reach. Wendy watched the water absentmindedly, tapping her good hand against her knee. She occasionally cast a glance over at the lazy 18 year old who had argued his way to being in charge. She wasn't exactly thrilled of that fact. She knew having someone lead would be progress to stability, but she thought it would be for the better if it wasn't just one person making the decisions. Especially if that one person was Eric Cartman.

"You know that was extremely immature of you to push Kyle away like that."

"Shut up Wendy," he responded, his voice slightly muffled by the sand. "Kyle isn't fit to be leader."

"Well neither are you. In fact, no one in the class is fit to be any kind of leader," the noirette replied.

Carmen's head lifted. He shook the sand off of his face before staring at her with a cold gaze. "You're just saying that because if you didn't break your arm, you would have stepped up to be leader."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "I do enjoy being a leader. But for you guys? I might as well be nailing JellO to a tree. Don't you think it would be better for everyone if we all worked together to make decisions?"

"You and I both know it's not even possible for us all to come to an agreement."

"Well at least everyone would have a say in things. Kyle did a good job at dong that."

"Oh Kyle this Kyle that. God you've basically turned into Stan. You and him can both screw that Jew senseless in the woods for all I care, just don't involve me in it." The larger teen rested his chin on the sand. "We're much better without his mouth anyways. You've done a good job keeping yours shut Testaburger, I suggest you keep it that way." He laid his face back down. Wendy swallowed back her retort, not bothering to continue the conversation. She stood up carefully, before walking further up the beach to sit down.

Derek sat a little ways away with Heidi, Kevin Stoley, Tweek, and Monica and BJ—who had just returned from collecting shelter materials. "Yikes… Sounds like a colorful conversation went on over there."

Heidi nodded her head slowly. "Eric has a habit of being stubborn," she added quietly. "It was part of the reason we drifted apart in early middle school."

Kevin nodded his head. "I remember that. Those were dark days… I'm glad we all made up in the end though. I mean, after that whole 'gender war' thing at the school, I was able to get back together with Red and we've been together ever since. Aren't you still dating the other Kevin there Heidi?"

"Not at the moment," she replied with a soft sigh, laying down in the sand after moving her sprained ankle to a more comfortable position. "It's just kinda.. I guess we're taking a break right now."

"You guys are really bumming me out," Monica commented.

Derek blinked in response and carefully shifted his sitting position and looked around. "Um… I spy with my little eye, something blue."

The 5 beside him eat silent as they glanced at each other, before their gazes wandered around the scene. BJ's eyes narrowed. "Is it the ocean?"

"Nice job! You win!" Derek congratulated, before simulating a sound similar to that of a party popper whilst waving his fingers dramatically.

BJ chuckled. "Okay, you're the worst at this game,"

"Next I spy something tanish…"

Monica frowned. "Sand."

"Right you are!" He repeated the sound and hand gesture. The small group was silent.

"We're not going to last very long here, are we?" Tweek suddenly spoke in a quiet voice. They all glanced at him with blank expressions.

"W-Why do you say that?" Heidi asked the blonde with a frown.

Tweek pulled his knees close to his chest. "We can't even find a way to entertain ourselves… We're probably just going to waste away to nothing…" he said morbidly. "We barely even know how to function as a survival group. Sure we have food and water—and hopefully a shelter— but we're probably the things that will eventually kill us… We may divide, or start fighting, kill each other maybe. The whole talk about eating each other doesn't even sound too far from what could really happen. It's only a matter of time I suppose."

Everyone was dead silent, exchanging wide-eyed glances and grave looks. "Okay.. now you seriously are bumming me out…" Monica mumbled.

Tweek looked up with a small shudder. "I-I'm sorry.. I was just rambling I guess. B-But hey… maybe I'm wrong… Maybe it will be the opposite and we'll actually learn to get along with one another."

Derek glanced from Wendy sitting in the sand, to Cartman laying down, to the debris where Kyle was forced off in anger. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

* * *

Bebe and John had collected quite a few large branches compared to the flimsy ones back at the beach. The headed back to where John had made his piles to deposit their armfuls. They walked in silence for awhile, before John finally spoke. "I see what you mean, this forest really does give me the creeps too."

"Mmhm," Bebe nodded her head in agreement. "Very creepy."

"Almost like you get the feeling you're-"

"Being watched?" John turned his head towards her.

"Yeeeah…a little bit… I mean that's basically how anyone feels in a creepy forest."

Bebe looked around the trees, keeping her voice quiet. "I always tell myself it's just my imagination, but I always wonder… well what if it isn't just my imagination? What if there is something-"

"RAAAAAWR" Bebe let out a terrified screech as something grabbed her. John dropped all but one stick in his arms. He wasn't the best fighter, but he would beat the shit out of something if he had to. Though the momentary instinct to collapse something's head was short lived as he saw the culprit. Bebe was released as Kenmur stepped out of the bushes while laughing hysterically.

"KENMUR! YOU ASSHOLE!" Bebe yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry I just thought it would be funny," he apologized.

"Sorry? I could have beat you with a branch Kenmur. That wasn't funny." John said scornfully. Suddenly, Kenny stepped out as well. "Kenny what the hell?"

"I-It was my idea. We didn't expect you both to freak out that much." He replied, running a hand through his messy, blond hair.

John rolled his eyes and picked the branches back up. "These woods are dangerous enough without you guys screwing around," he said, while waiting for Bebe to pick up her branches. "Just please don't do it again." The two started once more towards the beach, leaving Kenmur and Kenny behind.

* * *

"HERE KYLE KYLE KYLE!" Zoe called out into the quiet woods as if she was calling for a dog. "Where ya at boy?"

"Zoe shut up…" Stan grumbled, looking around the forest.

"Come on, it's not like someone we don't want to hear it is going to hear it. Worst case scenario, Kenny and Kenmur try to scare us again. I mean, I would assume they would have gotten the hint after you threatened to stab them with the spear. Nice touch on your part if I might add."

Stan sighed. "Zoe, what if he got hurt or something? Maybe we need more people on the search…"

Zoe glanced over at him with sympathy. "Stan I'm sure he's fine. Kyle's smart. As far as we know he could be back at the beach safe and sound."

He stared down at his feet. "Maybe…. But how can we know for sure?"

Zoe stopped walking and put one hand on her side. "You know what we could do, we could head back and make sure he's there. Then if he's not, we gather up a few people who are there and send out a widespread search party."

Stan kicked a stone on the ground as he thought it over. Finally he nodded. "Okay… Alright good plan."

"Alrighty then, let's go." Zoe turned on her heels and started walking back towards the way they came. She carried the rabbit in her arms as if it were alive as she maneuvered through the trees. Stan followed close behind her.

"Hey thanks for helping me Zoe. I can see why Kyle's friends with you." Stan said.

"Hey don't mention it. Glad I could help," she replied with a smile. "I want to see him safe as much as you do." She looked down at the rabbit she was carrying. "So, how long did it take to catch this guy?"

Stan shrugged. "Surprisingly, not too long. Maybe 15 minutes? I dunno. After that it was just kinda hard to find anything else, especially since I was so worried about what could have happened to Kyle."

"I'd be out of it too honestly. He's told me how you two have basically been besties since diapers. If my brother was lost in the woods, I would probably feel the same way," Zoe commented. "Do you think anybody else has caught any-" The bushes ahead of them rustled as two figures wandered out. "Nicole? Red?" The two girls were both holding catches of their own—Nicole had to rabbits in her hand while Red had an armful of a few small birds.

"Hey good catches you guys! But um… Are Token and Kevin still with you?" Stan asked.

Nicole shook her head. "We were hoping you knew."

"We planned to meet back at this big prominent rock after about an hour of hunting, but we haven't seen them since we started a few hours ago," Red explained in worry.

Stan furrowed his brows in concern once again. "Okay.. It's okay… Maybe they're back at the beach… Kyle might be there too. Let's all head back together."

"Wait is Kyle still missing?" Nicole questioned.

"It's fine, we were going to see if he's at the beach," Zoe reassured. "Come on, then we can…" She trailed off, hearing the sound of branches snapping and leaves rustling. The sound was faint at first, but it soon evolved into frantic footsteps. Heads turned to the undergrowth as the thick branches parted and three figures stepped out. The four of them gasped seeing Kyle and Kevin holding Token up between them. He looked unconscious with bleeding wounds— ones that weren't from the shipwreck.

"OH MY GOD," Nicole was about to run to them, but Kyle stopped her.

"You guys have to run!" He yelled.

"B-But what.." Zoe tried to speak.

"We'll explain when it's safe! We need to get out of here!" Kevin replied urgently. They didn't waste another second. All 7 of them started towards the area of the beach. On the way, they ran into Kenny and Kenmur on their way back.

"Whoa, what the-" Kenmur was cut off by Red's screech.

"WE'RE RUNNING, YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME!" The two boys glanced at each other before following them through the woods. Only when they were on the beach did they stop running.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoowie we're in for a wild ride**

 **~KTCK**


	7. The Plan For Survival

**A/N: Hey everyone! My Christmas break is unfortunately over and I'm back in school with mid-finals fast approaching. I may have to shorten chapters a bit, but this will hopefully allow me to post much faster (Funny thing is they're actually getting longer at the moment). Also, I've been feeling really inspired lately and I have like 4-5 stories that I want to write. I mean I'm too lazy to start them off right now but hopefully some day I will work on them! Thank you all again for your continued support!**

* * *

Well This Sucks

CHAPTER 6

The Plan For Survival

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Derek lifted his head as panicked bodies burst out of the woods and into the clearing. He carefully stood up and wobbled over. "Zoe! Jesus Christ!" He pulled his out of breath sister into a hug, not caring if it hurt his rib.

Zoe tried to regain her breath. "I… Token… Some…"

"W-woah sit down, okay?" Derek said as she flopped down onto the sand. Everyone else began to stir at the commotion. Clyde, Craig, Sean, and Mason made their way from the shore to where everyone was gathered. John and Bebe came from the forest only moments after they rushed in. They ran over in concern, while Emily, Butters, and Sam—the last of the gathering party— shuffled over as well. Wendy jolted up, before quickly jabbing Cartman with her foot to get him up too. He lifted his head in agitation.

"AY!? What the hell bitch?" He grumbled, before forcing himself to his feet.

Kyle and Kevin quickly, yet easily, laid Token down on the sand. "Guys stand back!" Kevin yelled to the curious ones who got too close.

Clyde and Craig forced themselves to the front of the mob. Their eyes widened. "TOKEN! OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Clyde cried out.

"Guys please!" Kyle called, trying his best to calm everyone down.

"I-Is he going to be okay?" Nicole demanded, tears streaming down her cheeks. As more and more people began to catch wind as to what had happened, the panic only amplified. Craig and Sam tried desperately to calm Tweek and Clyde down, while Sean, John, and Mason demanded answers as to what happened. Emily and Zoe eventually made their way to where Token was, whipping out whatever they could to try and stop the bleeding from the wounds on his chest and face.

The commotion finally stopped from a shrill yell from Cartman, who had finally made his way over. The crowd went silent, except for a few stray whispers. He peeked over the heads at the scene before him. He let out a small gasp. "AWW NOT TOKEN! Why the hell does the black guy always have to die first?"

"Fuck off Cartman, he's not dead," Kyle countered. "And it doesn't matter whoever 'died first'. The fact is it could have been any of us. Kevin, Stan, Red, Kenny, you guys even!"

Butters worriedly raised his hand. "Um.. Kyle? What exactly happened?"

Kyle turned towards Kevin, hoping he could answer. He nodded in response and stepped forward. "The hunting party separated to get more ground. But it was a dumbass idea apparently. Token and I were alone and lost track of time, so we continued to hunt until we were satisfied to return to the beach. But again… Stupid fucking idea… We end up getting chased by this large animal shortly before we found Kyle slugging around in the forest."

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters exclaimed. "Is it still out there?"

"Oh no it's gone! We managed to have a rocket launcher on hand and we OF COURSE IT'S STILL OUT THERE!" Kevin's voice raised, before he was silenced by Heidi putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need to yell Kev, he was just asking a question," she said quietly. Kevin, after a few moments, finally unclenched his fists and sighed.

"So what exactly is the plan? Just wait around while whatever was out there picks us off one by one?" Mason questioned, crossing his arms. "We're basically fucked if we don't do something."

"We can't go back there," Sean argued. "We have no idea what it was that attacked Token, nor do we know exactly what it's capable of."

"Seans's right," Wendy agreed. "We can't risk it."

"How else are we supposed to hunt for food?" Cartman demanded.

"Don't we have fish we can eat?"

"Wait, how will we get water?"

"What if it gets to the beach?" The questions arose from everyone as the desperately searched for answers.

"EVERYONE!" Kyle raised his voice so he could be heard. He didn't stand on the pedestal of debris, so he was level with everyone else. "This is exactly what I was trying to talk about! We need plans, rules even! It's the only way we can survive together!"

"Leave it to the Jew to make rules for survival," Cartman remarked. Kyle stared at him, pale-green eyes filled with anger. Though he said nothing. He seemed surprisingly calm even. The red-head finally stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"I'm~"

Cartman's eyes suddenly widened. "Kyle you ass, don't you dare…"

"Sailing away~" Everyone stared in utter confusion as to why the hell Kyle suddenly broke into song as if there was some hidden musical number about to go down.

"Kahl shut the fu-"

"Set an open course-"

"FUCKFORTHEVIRGINSEA,CAUSEI'VEGOTTOBEFREE,FREETOFACE-" Kyle smiled in satisfaction as the brunette rambled the lyrics as fast as he could so he could finally speak his mind without interruption. He continued before anyone could ask what the hell had happened.

"As I was saying, we need to have a plan. We'll keep the food safe for now until we eat, then divide it equally. We should only fish until we've confirmed the woods is safe to hunt in. We'll all start on the shelter and we'll build it on the beach. Though I won't guarantee it, it could be safe to say that whatever was out there only stays in the deeper woods. We should be safe, but everyone should be on guard." As Kyle spoke, people began to nod at his words and whisper their agreement. "Everyone should have a voice, but everyone should have common sense with anything they suggest. And though we may despise it…" Cartman finished the song, catching his breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Kyle putting a hand on his shoulder. "….We need to work together. No more fights. Any grudges you had should be put aside for the sake of the group. We're practically adults, it's time we all started to act like one."

Cartman glared for a moment, holding back protest, but eventually gave in and nodded. "Okay Kahl, whatever…"

Kyle smiled and turned back towards the crowd. "In order to survive here, we need to work as one, no matter who we are or where we came from… and stuff I guess… so um… anyone agree?" Most group voiced their approval, some clapped, though a few were still a bit skeptical. "And I don't mean to be a mom or anything," Kyle continued, "but we should have a set of rules. Only for the sake of survival. Everyone is aloud to to voice their opinions and reason. For example, rule 1, no one is aloud in the forest alone until further notice. Anyone who does must stay in a well prepared group." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Rule 2?"

"What about the lake to get water?" Bebe pointed out. "It's nearby, but it's still in a thinner part of the forest. We should take precautions."

Kyle nodded. "Good idea… how about we keep it similar to Rule 1. We'll have groups of 4 or 5 at the lake at a time. Thoughts?" The group once again nodded. "Alright… Rule 3, we should have specific food times so we conserve what we have. Plus," he looked straight at Cartman. "no snacking."

"Wow okay I had one coconut Kahl…"

"Rule 4, if you go to the bathroom, please for the love of God at least have the decency to go a little ways from camp. Rule 5… Um.. No pointless arguments. We need to put survival first and we can't get distracted. Rule 6 anyone?"

"No more scaring people in the woods," John said.

Kyle nodded. "Agreed. Anything else?"

"How about Rule 7, since we're all unsupervised, horney teenagers, no banging in the woods," Patty said. "Because that's gross and something could hear you and kill us all." Everyone went silent as hey turned to look at her.

Kyle furrowed his brows. "Uuuum….. Okay…. Sure… Anyone have anything that doesn't involve whatever she just said?"

"We should have like a death penalty for anyone who breaks the rules," Zoe spoke up.

"Alright I think this conversation is done. 7 should be enough for now." Kyle finished. He looked up at the sky, taking note to the sun's position. He frowned, knowing the day was almost over. "We should start on that shelter. If we're lucky we'll have at least something protective over our heads by night fall." The group members nodded and dispersed, beginning their work.

* * *

No one could tell the exact time, though they could determine that night would be approaching soon. The sun had already creeped it's way down the sky, taking it's place seemingly a few feet above the water's horizon. Everyone who physically could had been working on assembling a shelter. Barley anyone knew what they were doing, but they were succeeding —for the most part—in building something at least. The large branches that were gathered were used as a frame for the shelter, while smaller sticks were tied together with vines. They planned to use the large palm leaves to serve as roofing materials.

Nobody discussed sleeping arrangements, since they were all so busy, though the thought occasionally was brought up as to how they would all fit. Clyde suggested they all just cuddle together to save room, to most of the class's disgust, though nothing official had been voiced.

Though he wanted everyone to remain equals, Kyle had unintentionally shined through as the authority figure. Cartman sometimes bossed people around even after the declaration that no one would be considered the leader, however no one really listened to his occasional demands. However, at times one of the teens would ask Kyle specifically if what they built was adequate or if he gave them permission to initiate their idea. He would always cock an eyebrow and nod. "Yeah of course, you don't need my blessing," and proceed to gently shoo them off.

The injured members laid about, watching them build while helping by giving suggestions; everyone helped play a part. Token was finally stable, sitting with his back against a log while drinking a coconut. Nicole sat beside him, occasionally asking if he was doing alright. Either Emily, Zoe, or Butters would check on him and the other injured members. They were finally functioning as a group.

As the sun finally began to set, the sky was slowly tinted a yellowish-orange. The shelter was built up to something resembling a half hut, but it was good enough for long deserved break. Everyone sat down in the sand and started watching the sun set. Mason started a fire and the fish and animals they had caught were cooked. Kyle and Stan began evenly distributing the food. The first rations went to the injured, then everyone else. Everyone was fed well. and sitting on the beach. It was calm.

"I'm surprised," Derek mumbled, sitting on top of a rock whilst eating the piece of fish in his hands. "I didn't actually think we would survive a day."

"We still have the night to worry about," Kevin Stoley replied, having already scarfed down his ration. "Remember theres still a huge creature in there on the search for teenage flesh."

BJ looked over at him with a frown. "Best not to think about it though…" The sun continued to set, illuminating the water with orange colors. The sparse clouds became pinkish-purple as they dispersed across the sky. Not many people spoke aloud, except for whispers among groups of friends as they watched the sun descend.

"You know, I was disappointed I wouldn't be able to see the sunsets and clear night sky now that we're on an island, but this is adequate," Zoe said quietly.

Wendy, who was sitting nearby, smiled and nodded. "It isn't so bad, granted we're stuck on a deserted island and all."

"Hey guys, maybe we'll actually survive after all," Kenny said hopefully with a grin. "We can just pretend we never even left our vacation. We can just imagine we're camping on the beach for however long we're here." Most people started to nod and mumble in agreement. When everyone had finished eating, Stan stood up from his spot in the sand.

"Okay everyone, since it is getting late, we should probably settle in for the night. We'll need some people to keep watch in shifts. I can do the first shift if anyone wants to join me," Stan said.

Mason stood up and nodded, walking over to where he was at. John, BJ, Monica, and Emily did so as well.

"I can watch too," Kyle added, but was quickly stopped by Stan.

"Dude, you've been pretty pissy all day. You should get some sleep."

"Stan come on!" the red head argued.

"Sleep Kyle, we have enough people for now."

"Dude I don't want to-"

"Kenny, make sure he doesn't leave," Stan said before turning to decide on watch posts with the others.

"Aye aye captain," Kenny replied, to Kyle's irritation.

In the hut, the group decided to allow the injured in the innermost part of the shelter so they would stay the safest and the warmest. They all took spots and laid down. Some people began using leftover palm leaves as makeshift blankets. After the injured were loaded in, people began taking places. Some had no problem being curled up near another person, others chose to be as far away from one another as possible. Tweek was finally starting to calm down after talking with Craig and Sam for awhile. Eventually he drifted off to sleep with Sam soon after. Craig stayed up for quite awhile, trying to shove Clyde away with his attempts to cuddle next to the raven haired teen. The girls were in one general area in the corner, most already fast asleep.

"This shelter isn't very good…" Kevin commented, taking a spot near the opposite corner. Kevin Stoley shrugged from his place in the middle.

"Better than nothing!"

"True…"

"Maybe we'll all be abducted by aliens in the middle of the night? Maybe they'll recruit us and we can wield laser guns!"

"Okay goodnight Kevin…" The other Kevin said simply and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about alien abductions tonight.

"I'm going to get cold if I sleep outside," Cartman complained. "Butters, switch spots with me."

Butters looked up from his spot near the middle. "Oh um… well if you'll get cold then I can switch with you." Before he could stand up, Wendy took his arm gently with her good wrist and looked coldly at the larger teenager.

"He sat down first, you'll just have to deal with getting a little cold," she responded curtly.

Cartman crossed his arms in a pout. "Well how come I can't have the same rights as you guys? It's not fair I'm seriously! Butters isn't even injured!"

"Okay you baby, take my spot or freeze your fat ass off!" Wendy raised her voice, earning a few angered groans from some people who were just about asleep. "It wouldn't be fair to everyone else to hear you whine like a child." She stood up and move towards the outside of the hut. Butters watched her go with guilt, but settled down once more with a frown. Cartman let out a huff and went over to where the noirette was once sitting and claimed it for his own. Wendy sat down, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey Wendy, there's a little bit of room over here if you want," Sean waved her over. "I could even move if you want."

She looked over at the sound of his voice "Oh Sean it's fine, you don't have to-"

"I insist. You don't deserve to sit out in the cold, especially in your condition." Wendy smiled gratefully at his offer and moved over to where he was at.

"Thank you Sean. You don't have to move either. This was very nice of you."

Sean smiled back warmly. "I was happy to do it! Now get some rest."

Kenny had a small talk with Kyle about the importance of sleep and being in a good mood, much to his annoyance, before patting the taller teen's back and making his way back to the hut. He sat by Kenmur and his friend Jason and chatted quietly amongst themselves. Kyle finally wandered over to the outer part of the shelter where Zoe was sitting against the wall with her head against Derek's shoulder. The two gossiped quietly to each other while constantly telling inside jokes. Kyle angrily laid down and propped his head on her leg with his arms crossed.

"If you're gonna be an asshole I'm not going to let you sit here," Zoe said, looking down at him.

"I'm not going to be an asshole…" He mumbled.

"Stan's right you know. I know we're all in a tough situation right now, but you should calm down a bit. Don't let tiny things.. or large, stubborn, and obnoxious get to you, okay?" Kyle nodded his head with a small sigh.

"Fine."

"Good. Now I command you to sleep." Zoe chuckled and grabbed a palm leaf, placing it over his face. Kyle shook it off angrily and glared up at her.

"Knock it off…"

"Okay pissy pants," Zoe rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you should rest up…" she moved her hand to his head and ran it through his hair. "...because your anger will be contagious if you stay irritable."

Kyle exhaled sharply. "Okay thanks mom…" he replied in a less annoyed tone.

"Someone's gotta do it, though I would think Stan is being more of a mom than me when it comes to keeping you in check. You know he was searching for you after you stormed off. Maybe not freak out your best friend like that?"

"..Sorry…. I'll try not freak out about stuff…" He sighed, voice finally soft. "I said we wouldn't argue, so I'll need to live up to that too…"

"Good idea. Now, go to sleep before your mom comes back."

"Okay fine…" Kyle replied, getting a bit more comfortable. Eventually, after a few quiet mumbles to himself, his eyes closed, and his grumbles were replaced by quiet snores.

"I dare you to put sand in his hair," Derek mumbled.

Zoe stifled a laugh and punched him softly to not hurt him. "If he wasn't so pissed off I would, but we're trying to support his anger management, not fuel it."

Derek laughed quietly, looking around at the group. "So… do you think we'll be stuck here?"

Zoe shrugged. "I really hope not. We may have survived one day, but we don't have what it takes to live here for the long run. Let's hope we get saved soon." Derek nodded in agreement. Soon, he fell asleep. Zoe stayed awake a little longer to see Stan and the lookouts trade places with Craig, Kevin, Bebe, Red, Nicole, and Kenny, before drifting of to sleep as well. The group slept soundly, preparing for a long day ahead in the morning.


	8. Twenty Seven

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back after…. Yikes I haven't posted since January… Damn. Anyways a brief and unimportant update on my life: it hasn't been very good. I have had several family/school/personal issues that I won't get into. Plus, I've just been too busy to work on anything. However, this story was always in the back of my mind and I haven't forgotten yet. I have wanted to work on it so much but I never got the chance. Unfortunately—although it** _ **is**_ **summer now—I will be busy with AP summer work, working on scholarships, looking into collages (I'm graduating this upcoming school year), getting my driver's license, and hopefully getting a job. That leaves a limited amount of time to work on things during the day.**

 **Therefore, I will try to work on things as much as I can. I will finish this story and several others if it's the last thing I do (I mean, hopefully lol). Anyways, here is the extremely overdue seventh chapter. Again, I'm sorry for my long hiatuses and I hope I'll have some time these next few months to work on the story. Thank you to those still supporting me and thank you for reading!**

* * *

Well This Sucks

CHAPTER 7

Twenty Seven

* * *

"Bebe for God's sake hurry up!" Red yelled into the cave-shower. It was dawn, and most of the girls had decided to get up and wait in line for the closest thing they would get to personal hygiene. A lot of the men of he group didn't give two shits about it.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have even found this," Bebe countered from inside.

"Well could you at least have the common decency to limit your time in there Miss Privilege?" Heidi added from behind Red.

"Afraid I'll use all of the hot water?" The blond joked. Everyone groaned in unison. "Alright alright, I'm just putting my stuff back on."

"I don't see what the point of showering is if we're just putting our same disgusting clothes back on," Nicole commented as Bebe walked out. Nicole was next in line and wandered into the cave.

"Anyone remember how to get back?" Wendy, who had already gotten in the cave shower, asked as she waited for a group to head back with.

Bebe joined her. "Kenny said there was a dick tree. I think I remember which one he was talking about. We'll head out and look for it." Nicole had already finished her shower in two minutes and joined them. "H-How did you do that?"

"I was on the swim team. I'm used to quick showers."

Bebe nodded slowly in bewilderment, before turning to the girls that were gathered: Nicole, Wendy, and Monica, who had taken a shower before. "Alrighty… So I guess us four can head back to camp?" The girls nodded in agreement and started walking around the lake. They climbed up the small incline that made up the hollow where the watering hole was, and proceeded into the forest. The area where the water was at wasn't too far from camp, and was in a sparse part of the forest. This way, they didn't have to worry about whatever was out there as much.

"Hey guys?" Monica spoke up as they walked. "What do you think attacked Token yesterday?"

"I try not to think about it…" Nicole replied.

Wendy shrugged, fiddling with the wrap on her arm. "I would assume it's just a wild animal. I think we'll be okay if we stay on the beach."

Monica nodded her head and continued. "That also got me thinking a bit… What if it did get to the beach? Like hypothetically? Shouldn't we have some sort of defense, like weapons?" This made the rest of the small group ponder in silence. The all murmured to themselves for a bit.

"You know, she's not wrong…" Nicole responded softly.

Bebe nodded in agreement. "You're right. We can never be too careful. I'm sure we can get a few people on weapon making duty. Oh!" She stopped and pointed. "That looks like the dick must be getting close." The girls continued past the phallic tree formation, through the even thinner forest, and eventually heard the crashes of the waves gently against the sand. The walked out of the bushes and onto the beach where the others were. It was still a bit dark, since the sun was still rising on the opposite side of the island.

Not many people were up yet because of being used to sleeping in, like the teenagers they were; even though they were dying on a deserted island, their habits seemed unchanged. The few that _were_ up however weren't necessarily being useful either. Too early, it appeared. Kyle was already awake and poking at the sand with a stick. He seemed to be in a much better mood then the day before— granted this could also have been because Cartman wasn't up to bother him. Mason, John, and BJ were already up as well; Mason had been walking around outside, John was sitting against the wall of the shelter, and BJ was laying in the sand, looking up at the sky.

Wendy and Monica sat back inside of the shelter in the corner where the girls had gathered. The rest sat outside of the shelter. Their stirring caused a few others to wake up. Craig opened his eyes, with obvious annoyance seeing Clyde, Sam, and Tweek snuggled against him on all sides. Token woke up as well, seeming much better since the attack; he greeted Nicole as she sat down. Derek stirred a bit, but he and his sister were still sleeping soundly.

Bebe looked up at the ever brightening sky with a soft sigh. She cast her glance back down to where John was sitting. "So, how long have you been up?" she asked.

"Not long. You girls were just leaving to go to the lake when I woke up. How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Your 'revolutionary shower'?" John said with a hint of sarcasm.

Bebe chuckled a bit. "Fine fine. Though, I wish we had some kind of soap. The best we can do is a quick rinse I guess. It's better than nothing."

John nodded his head gently, briefly glancing at the people in the shelter. "I really don't like sleeping so close to everyone… Cartman wouldn't stop snoring… It was annoying as hell."

"I can imagine," the blond replied before sitting down nearby in the sand. "I'm a pretty heavy sleeper myself, so I didn't notice. Sorry you have to endure him."

"Whatever, I guess you can't really avoid it." As they talked, the rest of the girls who were at the shower had returned to the shelter. Heidi, Emily, and Red all wandered in and sat down. Red moved over to Kevin Stoley, who was still asleep, and briefly kissed him on the forehead. He instantly jolted awake.

"THEY'RE STEALING MY BRAIN!" He screeched as he woke up.

"Relax dork, it's me," Red said and sat down by him. Kevin looked around at the several people he woke up with his outburst in embarrassment.

"O-oh… Oops."

"Rule 7 you guys," Patty suddenly spoke up in amusement. Red quickly shot her a look of annoyance before getting comfortable against the wall.

Kyle had glanced back at the people during the small amount of sudden commotion. He exhaled and sat up, dusting the sand off of his legs. "Is everyone back from the shower?"

Heidi nodded. "All are accounted for."

"Great," the redhead replied. "I'm going to head over there since you girls are done."

"By yourself?" Mason questioned. Kyle shrugged as if he wasn't the one who came up with the rule himself about the "buddy system" to the lake. "You realize you need a group right?"

"I can just wait until people wake up."

"People are awake… If you really want to rinse off that bad, I can head over with you." Kyle shrugged again, and Mason turned towards the shelter. "Does anyone else want to go to the watering hole while we're out? I won't be heading back out there anytime soon."

BJ sat up. "I could use a drink."

John stood up as well. "Same here I guess."

Butters, who had just woke up wandered out to join. "Ooh I want to go to the lake again," he said and stood beside them. Kenny also overheard the conversation and decided to head out as well.

Kyle counted the small group and nodded. "This should be good. Let's head out shall we." He sounded almost uncharacteristically cheerful. Mason looked at him sashay off with a cocked eyebrow.

"Damn, what the hell is he happy about?" Mason speculated. "Did sleeping really fix his attitude?"

"A good night's sleep always makes people happy," Butters exclaimed. Mason shrugged, like the concept of a good night's sleep didn't exist to him. The group went back out to the forest. By now the sun had moved further up over the horizon, filling the thin trees with golden morning light. Birds had begun chirping above, revealing that a successful hunt could be accomplished in the thin forest alone. Mason naturally roamed ahead of everyone else, retracing his steps back towards the way of the water hole. Eventually, the prominent tree came into view and the group arrived at the hollow a few minutes later. Kyle immediately went over to the cave and hesitantly went inside, while the others kneeled down by the side of the lake to get a drink of water.

"You know what a good idea would be?" BJ spoke up. "Instead of coming here for individual drinks, we should fill up the coconut shells or something else that will serve as a container and bring water to the camp. That way the injured can actually drink as well"

"That's actually a really good idea," Kenny replied.

"I'm shocked we haven't actually thought of it until now," Mason said, crossing his arms. "Then again with some of the people in our senior class I really shouldn't be surprised that people don't know how to use common sense."

John shrugged his shoulders. "Some of them aren't very bright." As he spoke, Butters ran over with his hands cupped, as if something were inside.

"Hey fellas! I made a friend!" He exclaimed and opened his hands slightly to reveal a colorful frog inside. "I think I'm gonna name him Mango."

"And some of them wouldn't last a second out on their own," John added in a whisper.

"At least he can actually find joy on this piece of shit island…" Mason mumbled. BJ and Kenny—who had been sitting by the edge of the lake— stood up and stretched their legs as if they were ready to head back. Mason noticed this and yelled out towards the cave. "Come on Kyle hurry up!" John tapped his foot as the rest of the group waited in silence; occasionally Butters would talk to the frog that was still in his hands. Suddenly the frog leaped from his grasp and jumped away through the grass.

"Hey wait! Come back Mango!" Butters pleaded and chased the amphibian around the hollow.

"Come on Butters let the poor frog go," BJ said. Butters continued to run around, beginning to stray from the group.

Mason grumbled in impatience. "Alright Kyle it's been 5 minutes, you literally just need to rinse. Stop contemplating your life and get out here. Everyone is getting restless."

"Maybe he got hurt?" BJ wondered.

"Doubt it."

Kenny called out as well. "Come on Kyle we should leave. I know you are a teenage boy, but now isn't the time to-"

"Where's Butters?" Mason questioned suddenly. The group hastily glanced around the water hole. Sure enough, the blonde was nowhere in sight.

"He didn't leave did he?" John wondered, scanning the edges of the hollow. "BUTTERS!" He yelled out. Everyone did the same as they walked around the water hole. BJ followed a path of disturbed grass and plants where he chased the frog through. She traced it up the wall of the hollow and noted a small opening in the plants above where a person recently walked through.

"Up there!" She pointed towards it. "He must have chased that frog out of the hollow."

"Some of them won't last a second out on their own…" John repeated.

"I'll get him," Mason said. "He couldn't have gone far." He started up the wall of the hollow, following Butters's trail into the forest. He ran through the sparse trees, carefully maneuvering around them while following the path. "Good lord, how did he already get so far out?" Mason noticed the trees and plants were beginning to be denser as he went deeper into the forest— a bad place to be alone. When he stopped briefly after almost tripping over a rock, he noticed a series of footsteps behind him and turned around. "What the hell you guys! Why did you follow me?"

"I thought we were looking for Butters," Kenny replied.

"I said I would go get him!" Mason responded in annoyance. "You were supposed to stay at the hollow."

"Well um… Kenny followed you, John followed Kenny, and I followed John because I didn't want to be left alone," BJ explained.

Mason pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "Yeah, but that means you left Kyle alone." They fell silent.

"Damn…" BJ mumbled shamefully.

"Whatever, Kyle's probably not done with his shower time anyways," Kenny shrugged it off. "In fact if we hurry we'll be back with Butters before he even gets out."

"Fucking….. Ugh alright just hurry the hell up. But if Kyle gets eaten it's your fault."

"Actually, if you think about it, it would be Butters's fault, because he was the one who went out there anyways."

"Shut up Kenny."

* * *

Stan had unspokenly became the hunting- party organizer. He may not have been as passionate with leadership as Kyle, Cartman, or even Wendy, but he doing a good enough job. When everyone began waking up, he sent out the first patrol of the new day— consisting of him, Craig, Clyde, and Red— into the thinner part of the forest. "We'll go left of the watering hole. Remember if that thing is still out there, we should stay within short running distance to the shore at all times, just to be safe." He used the word safe loosely.

In the meantime, Zoe and Emily made their rounds checking the injured. For the most part, everyone who had gotten hurt from the boat explosion was healing nicely. Token was now up and moving around every so often after he was attacked by whatever was in the forest, and Wendy's arm was seeing some improvement. Derek had been walking a lot more and complaining about pain a lot less as if his ribs were healing. Zoe suspected they may have simply bruised them as opposed to breaking one or two as she previously suspected. She was glad to see him doing better.

Everyone who wasn't out hunting or at the hollow was doing their own thing. Kenmur had been gathering rocks and sticks on the shore and started laying them out in the sand for some reason. Cartman was still fast asleep to everyone's glee; there was some silence from the large teenager for once except for his loud snoring. Many of the girls were still going about their own business, sitting and chatting about random junk together while braiding each other's hair. So like… normal girl stuff.

With everyone distracted with their own things, nobody realized that after fifteen minutes, the group that went out to the water hole had yet to return. It wasn't even brought up at all until Kenmur walked over to the hut where the majority of the class was at with an armful of thing sticks. "Question," he began. "How many of us are here in total?" The girls stopped braiding each other's hair and looked over with curious eyes, as if they never actually stopped to think about it before.

Wendy spoke up from the very front of the "braid train", since she couldn't actually use her sprained wrist to braid well, but still wished to participate. "Good question actually…" Her eyes moved about the area as she mentally tallied up the seniors that were present. "Seventeen people are in the area, but Stan is out with a hunting party, so that makes it twenty one people."

"Got it!" Kenmur responded.

"Wait, weren't there people out getting a drink?" Patty, one of the girls who chose to sit out of the line of hair manipulation commented from inside the hut.

"Right, it was Kyle, John, BJ, Kenny, Mason, and Butters who went out," Monica added.

"Okay, so then that's…" Kenmur used his fingers to count. "Twenty seven. Got it." He took off back towards the shore to where he was laying them on the sand.

"Now that you've mentioned it, where did they go?" Heidi asked.

"What do you mean?" Bebe questioned. "They went to the watering hole."

Heidi frowned a bit and looked towards the forest. "No, I mean, they've been gone for awhile."

"They're probably okay," Sean overheard the conversation and tried to reassure them. "They will probably be back any time now. Maybe more of them decided to wash off while they were there."

"They're pretty smart," Sam, who was sitting a ways away added. "I think they'll survive.'

"They better," Zoe said as she and Emily approached; they had finished checking all of the injured teens and return to where the conversation was buzzing. "I'm not mentally prepared for anyone to die yet."

Emily looked at her with a cocked brow. "What do you mean your not prepared? Literally a bunch of people are already dead, and at least one of us dying is probably inevitable."

"I know but…" Zoe's attention was averted to someone walking back to the beach from the forest. It didn't take her long to recognize Kyle, who she could tell in an instant he was much more irritated than he was he first left. "Well it's about freaking time. Where did everyone else go?"

"How should I know? Those goddamn shits left without me! I assumed they would be back here, but from the sound of it, you haven't seen them either." Kyle explained in a sharp tone.

"They left you?" Zoe asked in slight concern. "What the hell? I thought there was a rule-"

"Yeah I thought so too!" He snapped back. He stomped over to the shoreline and sat down to calm himself. Zoe frowned as he sat, then turned back towards the others just as Cartman was beginning to stir awake.

"What's he bitching about this time?" He murmured, still half asleep.

"His group abandoned him." Wendy said.

"Shouldn't we go look for them?" Heidi asked.

"I say screw them," Cartman chimed. "It's there fault for leaving the group, so they can come back on their own."

"He might be right," Emily nodded her head. "We shouldn't risk sending more people out. We should just wait them out for awhile and then go looking."

Bebe lifted a brow. "You sure that's a good idea?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just stating the rational option."

Wendy gave a little nod in agreement. "That seems reasonable. Since theres already too many people out and the rest of us are injured, it should be safer to just stay here for now. Besides, I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Done!" Kenmur suddenly shouted from the shoreline. "Come look what I made!" I beckoned like a small child. Derek wandered over to the teen's side and took a look. In the sand, there was a large message written in rocks and sand:

"SOS Helpless Teens

Pop: 27"

Derek stared at the message for a silent minute. "Isn't it cool?" Kenmur asked, expecting some sort of praise for his work. "Now someone who flies over can see the message and come rescue us!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's neat Kenmur. Thanks." Derek looked from the message, back to the group, to the message again. He felt the slight pain in his chest again when he saw the number. Twenty seven 12th graders were on this island. With people wandering away and a forest full of hellish creatures, he wondered in horror if it was even possible for all twenty seven to be rescued in one piece.

He wasn't going to be the one to change that 27.


	9. Crash Landed

**A/N: Oh hey look who's back from the dead! Sorry about my long hiatuses. School has been a bother as usual. I've been pretty busy, which I know I say that literally every time I post a new chapter, but it's true (anyone who's a senior in high school or has been will get it lol). On my free time I've been writing other fan fictions (when I should be writing essays for scholarships) which I'll be sure to post soon!**

 **Anyways I'll stop babbling about my life. I was filled with a bunch of inspiration and decided to start this story up again! Hopefully it won't take 6 months again to update it. Thank you for everyone who still reads this garbage :)**

 **(Also, I started watching Lost and it reminds me way too much of this story, even within the first two episodes XD I'm hoping to get some inspiration from watching it too since I've been having major writers block. So if anyone has any ideas at all, please let me know!)**

* * *

Well This Sucks

 **Chapter 8**

Crash Landed

* * *

"Butters!" Kenny called out into the dense forest, his voice echoing through the trees in hopes the missing blonde would hear it. BJ and John called out as well while searching the surrounding area. Mason kept ahead of the group trailing behind him. He pushed aside branches as they came while trekking though the forest. The foliage had become a lot thicker than it had when they first started looking.

"Where the hell did he go?" He murmured to himself. "And how did he manage to get this far out?" Mason had been following Butter's footprints and the trail of disturbed plants he left behind in hopes that they would eventually catch up to him.

"Who knew that boy could move this fast," John commented from behind. "Is he still looking for that stupid frog?"

"I don't know," Mason replied.

"You guys don't think he got snatched up by that jungle creature, do you?" BJ questioned. "I mean, we are in the thick of the forest. Who knows where it could be?"

Mason shrugged his shoulders. "Let's try not to think of that possibility." The group continued forward through the forest, unsure of where they were going. The footprints continued in the same direction before shifting slightly to the left. Up ahead, the trees appeared to thin out to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Mason pushed onward, shoving the last of the thick foliage out of the way before walking into the clearing. He stopped and looked around. There were five old suitcases laying about the area. Two were completely destroyed—appearing to have been burned and thrown about. One was in decent condition, but torn apart and visibly empty. The other two seemed untouched besides the bushes growing around them. Mason walked towards them and pulled one out. John followed his lead and grabbed the other. The two boys opened them simultaneously.

"Woah, check it out," John said, pulling out a smaller bag from the larger one. "This has some gauze bandages and some medicine inside." He watched as Mason rummaged through his bag. "What about you?"

"Just some clothes, a hairbrush, and a…. huh…" Mason opened a small pocket on the inside of the suitcase and pulled out two switch-blade knives. He moved the larger of the two around with his hands, looking at it from every angle. "How did someone…" He trailed off, catching John's gaze from his left. Mason glanced from the others walking into the clearing to the knife. "What do we do with these?' He murmured.

John shrugged. "I say finders keepers." Mason nodded in a agreement and pocketed the knife. He handed the other to John, who recoiled a bit. "Um, I don't think I should have that…"

Mason rolled his eyes and put it in his hand anyways. "Fine, then just hold onto it and give it to someone you trust." He then stood up as Kenny and BJ walked over.

"Did you guys find anything?" BJ asked, looking at the suitcases.

"Mostly some medical supplies and clothes." Mason said. "It could come in handy."

"How the hell did these things even get here? They're not ours are they?" Kenny asked. John walked over after putting the knife in his back pocket and joined them.

"I don't think so," he replied. "I can't imagine our cases would have launched from the boat all the way out here. Besides, these look like they've been here for quite some time."

"Well, regardless on where they came from, we should take them with us," BJ suggested. The rest nodded in agreement. Kenny walked over and zipped the suitcase full of clothes back up and grabbed the handle. It was a rolling suitcase and surprisingly, the wheels still worked. BJ took the small carry on bag full of medicine inside of the other suitcase and carried it under her arm.

"Okay, now that this is out of the way," Mason turned from the group and started scanning the ground for more footprints. "Maybe now we can finally find-" The quiet forest was suddenly pierced by a scream. Mason's head shot up in sudden terror. "Butters?"

"Shit, that was defiantly him." Kenny added, voice filled with concern. "It sounded like it came from that way," he freed one of his hands from the retractable suitcase handle and pointed in the direction he thought he heard the sound. Mason took off in the direction with the others following close behind. The continued to yell out his named they quickly maneuvered through the trees once again. After a few minutes of running, eventually a large shape came into view. They pushed through and eventually came upon another semi clearing encasing the large object they saw. Standing beside it, was Butters.

"There you are!" Mason ran over to him. He gently grabbed him by the shoulders, startling the blonde in the process. Butters let out another yelp. "Butters, it's okay, it's just us. Why the hell did you run off like that?"

Butters tried to regain his composure, taking short, terrified breaths. "I-I was trying to find Mango. I thought I could catch up to him. B-but then I lost him and I tried to find m-my way back, but then I ran into this." He gestured towards the object in the middle which was covered by overgrowth and vines. After a moment of looking at it, Mason finally determined what it was: a piece of a plane. He walked over carefully to the side and touched the now rusted metal.

"Woah…" Kenny came over and joined him. "This looks like it's been here for awhile."

"It would explain the suitcases…" BJ added. "How long do you think this has been here?"

"A few years at least… It must have crashed landed here," John replied. Mason nodded in agreement and walked along the side of it, carefully observing it. The plane was rolled slightly onto it's side. It appeared to be the tail section of the plane with the "tail" part broken off.

"You don't think anyone could have survived this could they?" Kenny whispered to John. Just as he said it, Butters let out another cry.

"Wait Mason! Don't go inside of it!" He exclaimed. Mason turned into the opening of the plane. His eyes widened with a small, startled gasp. In the seats that were left were the decayed bodies—down to he bone— that didn't survive the crash. Some were still buckled into their seats with their vacation clothes still on their bodies. Mason stood there, looking at each of the people in turn.

"Fucking hell…" He whispered. He could hear Butters whimpering from the side, assuming the sight was the cause of his screaming. Mason had seen things like this all the time, but knew it was way too much for innocent-minded Butters to handle. Mason felt bad for him. His thoughts were broken when John called over to him.

"Hey Mason! Is there anything we'd be able to use?" He asked.

BJ looked at him skeptically. "So we're going to scavenge the dead for anything useful to us? That's kinda wrong."

"What do you mean it's wrong? You were the one who suggested we took the suitcases back in the clearing!" John responded.

"Oh yeah. It just seems worse when the people who actually owned them will be watching us take them."

John shrugged in understanding. "I get what you mean, but they're dead and we're not. If anything in there will help us to not become them, we should take it." John walked over to the plane as Mason was beginning to look around the seats for anything able to be scavenged. John joined him in searching along with BJ, while Kenny stayed back with Butters. Mason climbed up a bit to check the luggage compartments for anything. He grabbed a few suitcases and dragged them outside. John and BJ followed suit. They checked the lower compartments and under the seats. The three salvaged about eight suitcases.

"Okay, we can carry all of these back to the beach if we all take a few." John said.

"What's inside all of them?" Kenny asked.

"I guess we'll find out when we get back," Mason replied. "It will be like one of those stupid mystery unboxing videos those kids do on YouTube."

"Oh, I wouldn't know. We didn't have internet at my house," Kenny said. Each of the people took a suitcase in each hand, while Butters took the one suitcase and medicine bag to carry.

"How do we get back to the beach?" BJ asked.

"We'll just follow Butters's trail back to where we came." John said. Mason agreed and started the trail back. Butters walked beside him and BJ trailed just behind. John hung back with Kenny. "So," he spoke, once the others were out of earshot. "I need to show you something, but you can't tell anyone."

"Woah, buy me dinner first," Kenny replied in amusement.

"Ugh, Kenny I'm serious." John said in irritation.

"Alright alright, not in the joking mood I see. So what is it?" John slowed to a brief stop to reach into his back pocket. He grabbed the switchblade knife and handed it towards him.

"Mason has the other one. We found them in the original suitcases. I probably wouldn't use this very often except for maybe cutting or sharpening things. If you'd have any better use for it, you should take it." Kenny looked from the knife and back to John.

"So you seriously trust me with this thing?"

"Look," John continued. "If you really don't want it, I'll keep it with me. But I thought you should know about it. I trust you more than anyone else here; and I'll trust that you won't tell Stan and Kyle about it yet. If word gets out that we have these, people may try to get it. I would hate to have it fall into the wrong hands."

Kenny stared thoughtfully at the knife for a few more seconds before gently pushing it back towards John. "I'd prefer you to hold onto it," he said in a surprisingly melancholy tone. John raised an eyebrow, before putting it back into his pocket. "But, thanks for sharing it." John nodded. BJ called out to them suddenly.

"What's the hold up you two?"

"Sorry! My suitcase got stuck on a rock!" John called back. The two quickly move dot catch up to the group. John walked up until he was side by side with Mason. "I offered it to Kenny, but he didn't want it. But he knows not to tell anyone about it and may use it if needed."

Mason nodded in understanding. "So who has it now?"

"I do. I'm keeping it."

"Alright. Make sure it stays that way." Mason mumbled. "We can't let them be open to the public. If it happens to get out to them and worse comes to worse, I'd hate to see what the others would use it for."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter seems a little shorter than others, but as this is being posted, Chapter 9 is already in the works and will be posted soon! Thank you for reading!**

 **Love, Kate**


End file.
